Blessed
by Jaded Emperor
Summary: Doctor Lauren Elizabeth Lewis has had enough with the Fae. She is done being pushed around and she is done wasting her life away for people who don't care for her. Though when she makes a house call on orders of the Ash, nothing will ever be the same again.
1. Chapter 1

Doctor Lauren Elizabeth Lewis knew that she would never be free. It had become more and more unlikely as the years past. Though she always held onto the sliver of hope that one day she could call herself free. That she could stay out as long as she pleased and not worry about the repercussions of her actions. That she didn't have to be degraded time and time again. For the amusement of a secret race. A race that flaunted their superiority in her face on a daily basis. Only to need her five minutes later. Lauren felt as if she was going to go mad. She hated that they degraded her and then demanded her help. She hated what they did to her people. She hated that they wouldn't let her go. No matter that her contract with them was no longer liable. She hated that she got herself in this position in the first place.

Though it had gotten better with Hale being the Ash, but not by much. Lauren was still expected to do everything she was told to do. She was still put on a pedestal that she could never live up to. Lauren as the days went on became more and more depressed and lonely. She used to be able to deal with it. Lachlan had been an ass, but at least he told her upfront what needed to be done. While Hale seemed to think that she couldn't handle any truth. She knew that Hale was trying with all his might to be a good Ash, but Lauren couldn't help but hate him. Hate everything that he stood for, it was his predecessor that had done this to her. It was his predecessor that had lied and deceived her to get her to where she was today, and Lauren absolutely hated how the Ash was revered while she was no more than dirt on his shoe. Lauren never understood why the Ash would go through so much trouble if she wasn't important for his cause. Which made Lauren that much angrier. She despised that they dare call upon her help and take away her life, only to throw her in a prison cell when she was a minute late for curfew.

Lauren was currently starting on her fifth glass of wine, and she wasn't planning on stopping anytime soon. She stared down at the amberish white liquid and sighed softly. This had all started because Bo had once again stood her up. Once again making her feel like she was a slave in her own relationship. She felt as if Bo, although unconsciously, made her, her punching bag. Only needed when Bo wanted something important or needed to blow off steam. Lauren felt as if Bo didn't see her as her girlfriend any more. Ever since the Dawning, Lauren felt as if Bo was slowly slipping from her grasp. It hurt to say the least. She had given her all for the succubus only to receive barely anything in return. While she knew that Bo needed to feed, it still hurt that Bo seemed to need them more than her. Lauren felt her anger at the succubus grow into an inferno. She loved Bo with all her heart, but the succubus time and time again made her feel worthless. While she knew that Bo most likely didn't mean anything by it, it still hurt. Lauren almost laughed at the irony of her situation. She was a slave with and without her consent. She was a slave for her heart and because of her brain. Lauren felt sadness and anger at her situation grow tenfold.

It also didn't help that Lauren was all alone in the world. Her family believed her to be dead, her supposed friends were only there because of Bo. Her girlfriend treated her like shit, although Lauren knew that it was partly her fault. She should have talked to Bo about how she felt, but Bo had left before she got the chance. Lauren wanted nothing more than to believe that everything was going to be alright with them, but she knew it was coming to an end. Lauren should have listened to her brain all along, because every time she listened to her heart she ended up getting burned. She should have listened when her brain told her that a succubus could never be monogamous. Could never just need her, and while Lauren was okay with Bo feeding off of others. The the succubus seemed to go above and beyond in hurting her with it. Bo had broken their one rule, no sleeping with Dyson and then she had the nerve of trying to play it off. She was thankful that Bo was okay, but of course as always Dyson was there. Like she herself could never be, and Lauren felt resentment at herself rise. Lauren knew that she had to end their relationship. It was too toxic, they just kept hurting each other and Lauren would be damned if she played martyr once again because of someone else. Lauren was done.

She was about to pour herself another glass when she realized the wine bottle was empty. She briefly remembered trying to open it and what Bo had said to her. It caused another kindling to her already raging inferno of anger. Bo had summed up what Lauren had guessed to be true, but to hear the love of her life actually say it. Hurt. It hurt even more knowing that Bo was most likely drunk and Lauren knew that people generally spoke the truth more when they were intoxicated. Lauren sighed once again to herself and got up on slightly wobbly legs. She glanced at her award briefly while heading up the stairs. At least Isaac had been there for her, but Lauren felt like there was something off about him. She didn't know what but she didn't want to find out. Hopefully she would never see him again. She also glanced at her locked door and thought about leaving it unlocked for Bo, but decided against it. She didn't want to see the succubus anytime soon.

So with an even heavier sigh Lauren headed to her bedroom. Ready to wash to nights events away in the form of a good night's sleep.

* * *

The next morning Lauren awoke to her head pounding. She groaned in pain and screwed her eyes shut. She only moved once she was certain that she wouldn't throw up the minute her feet hit ground. With a sluggishness that Lauren hadn't felt since her earlier college years, she walked down the stairs towards her kitchen. As she passed her desk, Lauren checked her phone. _8 missed calls from Bo and 27 missed texts._

Lauren just put her phone down with a small sigh. She didn't think she could remain civil with the succubus right now. So it would be better if she didn't try to make contact. Lauren decided to pull a page out of Bo's book and ignore her for the time being. Lauren walked into her kitchen and immediately went to work on making herself a cup of tea. Lauren went back to her living room and sat down once the kettle was on the stove.

Lauren closed her eyes at the peacefulness of it all. It was her day off and Lauren could never be more grateful. That is until she heard a knock at her door. Lauren felt the all to familiar feeling of anger and resentment wash over her. They couldn't just give her one day? One day of peace and quiet, that's all she was asking for. They couldn't give her that.

Lauren muttered many curses as she walked towards her door. She looked through the peephole and saw that it was Hale. Unsurprisingly, for a moment Lauren thought about now answering it, but as if he read her thoughts Hale shouted. "I know you came to the door Doc, just let me in."

With an annoyed sigh Lauren let the Ash in. She watched quietly as the man took off his fedora and stared around at her apartment for a moment. Before he finally turned back to her, of course she slammed her door to garner his attention in the first place. Though that didn't matter.

Not one for pleasantries today Lauren hissed out as she passed Hale. "What the hell do you want Hale? As I remember you gave me the day off today."

The residing Ash held up his hands in surrender. "I know Doc and I'm sorry, but a good friend of the Light is sick and we need you to go check in on him."

Lauren immediately felt anger roar its way through her entire body. How dare they take what little freedom, they offer as bait to keep her there, away from her. Lauren felt what little patience she had with the Fae start to wane even more. "You have an entire team of doctors Hale, why in the hell do you need me!" Lauren all but yelled.

"Because Lauren you are the best we have, and as Ash I order to you to go," Hale said crossing his arms. Lauren raised her eyebrow at the man feeling her anger about to take hold of her. Lauren simply nodded her head, she didn't want to speak because she felt as if she was about to slap him.

Lauren bowed her head mockingly at Hale and murmured. "Of course my Ash, I will do as you say."

Lauren watched as Hale opened his mouth, seemingly regretting what he had just done. However Lauren didn't care anymore. She didn't care for the Fae any more. She wouldn't care for people who so obviously didn't care for her. Though that didn't mean that Lauren would stop being a doctor. She just had to be one that stopped caring so much and putting herself in the position of getting hurt. Which was a lot harder to say than to actually do.

Lauren turned her back to Hale and got her bag of supplies ready. "Where do I need to go?"

"To Royal Grove Forest, I've already sent a driver. He should be waiting for you," Hale said softly. Lauren simply nodded her head and started heading out before she remembered her kettle.

"Ash if you would be so kind as to take the kettle off the stove. Then I would be eternally grateful," Lauren said with a faux smile before slamming her apartment door shut and heading down towards the car park.

* * *

Hale obviously didn't understand the meaning of directions. Once the driver dropped her off Lauren was left wandering the forest. She had been told by the driver, Damien, that her new patient was one Elhael Eglerion she had never met the man before. However, his knowledge on Fae lore and health was extraordinary. Lauren loved everything about the infamous Fae. For once Lauren was actually excited about meeting a Fae. Hopefully he wouldn't look down on her because of her human heritage.

Finally after two hours of hiking, which she was not prepared for, Lauren came across where she believed she was supposed to go. It was a rope ladder that led up into the tree before her, and Lauren felt confusion wash over her but she had seen weirder things. So with a small sigh Lauren started her way up the ladder. Lauren climbed for about ten minutes before she finally broke through to a platform. Lauren cautiously stepped onto it, and saw that thick branches shot out from it. All covered in a thick layer of moss that seemed to act as a carpet.

Lauren looked around and saw that one seemed to lead to a hole in the trunk of the tree. She walked towards it and after a moment of hesitation she entered. Lauren was not prepared for what she saw however. It was a gigantic living space that seemed to have been magically made bigger. Lauren saw the moss covering the floor acting once again as a carpet. She saw that on the walls there were glass jars with fireflies in them and a luminescent blue substance at the bottom of the jars. Lauren saw many pillows scattered around the place. Although Lauren knew that there was order in the seeming disorder of them.

Lauren softly walked into the home and wondered what she was supposed to do. However before she could think anymore on the topic a voice sounded from above her. "Ah, Doctor Lewis how nice it is to see you. I will be down in a moment. Please take a seat."

Which Lauren did she sat against a pillow that was right in front of a table that was beautifully carved from wood. She heard light footsteps from behind and then she finally came face to face with Elhael Eglerion. The man stood at about 6'1" and had bright green eyes with small golden flecks that sparkled with mirth and wisdom. He had long black hair that simmered silver in the light. His fair skin seemed to compliment his slim yet athletic build. He had a chiseled jaw and a refined nose. That's when Lauren noticed the pointed ears of the man and she immediately recognized the Fae he was.

"I see you figured out what Fae I am then," Elhael said softly as he sat down in front of her.

Lauren nodded before answering. "Yes, you're a Álfheim."

The man chuckled and nodded his head in confirmation. "Otherwise known as a High Elf."

"I was under the impression that your kind doesn't get sick," Lauren said with a tilt of her head and the man once again chuckled.

"Yes, we do not get sick. In fact I'm surprised the new Ash believed my lie knowing that he knows I am a High Elf," Elhael said.

"Better safe than sorry I guess. However why am I here then?" Lauren asked with a small frown.

"Because Lauren I have wanted to meet, you, the reclusive human doctor for as long as I have heard about you. Your skill in medicine alone is legendary among my people. So I have finally decided that it was necessary in meeting you," Elhael said with a grin across his handsome face.

"I'm honored, really, but I don't understand."

Elhael chuckled softly before staring at her with a small smile. "I have watched for years as the Fae treated humans like they were lesser. I can no longer do so, not when I see the potential you can have for the betterment of the Fae and my people. As well as the betterment for yourself. I have finally decided to take an apprentice, and that is you Lauren Lewis."

Lauren felt shock consume her. She had read about High Elves and she knew what an honor it was to be made an apprentice when she was a human. Immediately Lauren bowed her head in thanks. "Thank you so much, you have no idea how much this means to me."

Lauren only looked up when a hand gently cupped her chin and lifted her head up. "No more of that Lauren from this point on you are no longer a slave," Elhael said softly and Lauren felt tears start to stream down her face.

"Why me?"

Elhael smiled softly at her before answering. "Because out of all the souls I have seen yours is the purest. After everything that has happened to you. You are still willing to help and sacrifice for other people. You are pure of heart with your attentions. Only to get burned back for all the things that you have tried to do to help others. I cannot go another minute watching as you are abused and neglected because of the views of the Fae. I will not allow it any longer."

Lauren was once again smiled at Elhael. She had not expected her visit to the reclusive healer to go like this. However Lauren had never felt happier. It felt as if a chain had broken inside of her and she was flying. Lauren had never felt so alive and happy before. At least not in the recent years.

"Thank you," Lauren said softly.

"You can call me Elhael, Lauren," he said with a grin which responded to with one of her own. "Now there is one more thing that I have to do."

"What is that?" Lauren asked.

"I'm going to make you an Álfheim," Elhael said simply as he stood up and crossed the room to one of the many book shelves lining the wall.

"How are you going to do that?" Lauren asked. She couldn't believe that this was happening to her. She had read that if an elf were to take on an apprentice that wasn't elf and was human. That they would make them into a elf. Since apprenticeships could last centuries. Though Lauren never thought that it would be happening to her.

"You'll see."

Soon enough Elhael reappeared with an old scroll in hand. He gently unwrapped it and Lauren saw a symbol etched across its surface. What Lauren could see was that there were in fact two symbols instead of one like she had previously thought. In fact she recognized both from her readings. The one on the top was the _Yenlui_ symbol meaning balance, harmony and chaos. As well as the _Lecai_ symbol meaning light and nobility of ones soul. Lauren watched as Elhael knelt down in front of it and bent his head. Mentioning for her to do the same, which she did without hesitation. Soon Elhael started speaking in a language Lauren had never heard before.

 _"Oh, Corellon Larethian tena amin quena ten' amin naa anta en' lle val. Amin ask tanya lle ona i' val lle ikotane humbly one a' amin. A' y' poika soul, Lauren Lewis. N'uma er deserves lle gift ve' re uma. Ikotane saesa amin goddess, amin beg en' lle. A' bequeath lle gift no'a he`."_

Lauren watched as a golden silvery light seemed to erupt from the scroll. She watched as Elhael grinned happily at her, pride shining in his eyes. Then Lauren felt the light wrap itself around her and Lauren finally felt safe. As if that was where she was supposed to be all along. Lauren closed her eyes off her own accord and felt as if she had finally found what her life had been leading up to. Then a soft, feminine voice whispered to her.

 _"Sleep now my child. For when you wake up nothing will be the same, though I have complete and utter faith that you will prosper under Elhael's guidance. Remember Lauren you shouldn't mourn over the past; it has no pity for you. Don't cry over the present, it has no sympathy for you, and don't weep for the future, it has no mercy on you. Though remember as well Lauren forgiveness is the path to a better and brighter future. Remember who you truly are and not who others want and expect you to be. Sleep well my child and may you live forevermore."_

Then Lauren heard and saw no more.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey everyone! I hope you liked the first chapter to my new story and I'm also sorry I made a new one. Though I couldn't get this idea out of my head. I hope you can forgive me and I also hope you like it. I'm also sorry if this is cliché in anyway. I'm going to try and make this as original as I can possibly make it.**

 **What Elhael said pretty much was (I lost the actual English paragraph), Corellon Larethian (who is the main deity for them) please bestow upon this soul your gift. For none deserve it as much as she.**

 **Also Elhael and his knowledge of Lauren will be explained next chapter as well as the Álfheim history. Also I'm sorry if you didn't like Lauren's monologue in the beginning, and this isn't Bo bashing I promise. I also can't remember how many texts Bo sent Lauren so I just said 23 (fixed thanks to a very nice guest). I also changed a little bit of that night nothing too extreme though.**

 **Again I hoped you liked it and I'm also sorry if this was short and/or dumb. I just couldn't get this idea out of my head.**

 **Sorry for all the misspelled/missing words.**

 **Until Next Time,**

 **\- Jaded Emperor**


	2. Chapter 2

Lauren awoke to the sound of birds chirping. She couldn't help but smile at the peacefulness of it all. The way everything seemed to flow harmoniously through the air. The way it weaved and mixed together to make a symphony of noise, that would make the heavens weep. Lauren slowly opened her eyes and saw that she was in a beautiful room. The room arched up from the tree she was in, to flourish towards the top. Lauren saw many book shelves lining the wall and cushions and a beautifully carved table near them. Lauren then noticed what appeared to be a closer and a mirror. Lauren stood up from the bed she was in, which was designed like Odysseus bed.

However Lauren was more than shocked to feel how graceful her movements were. Like her mind and body were finally on the same page for once. Lauren cautiously moved over to the mirror and she felt her eyes widen because of her reflection. Lauren touched her now pale gold hair that had a silver sheen to it. Her pale complexion looked absolutely breathtaking with her now vibrant violet eyes. Lauren noticed that her violet eyes had beautiful gold flecks within them, like Elhael's. Lauren also noticed that her body seemed to have molded its self to absolute perfection. Lauren had always prided herself with keeping in shape, but the way her body was now could only come from magic. Lauren gently ran a hand through her hair and down her face, when she felt her ears. She gently pulled back her hair and saw her now pointed ears.

Letting go of her hair she felt a large grin spread across her face. She hadn't felt so happy in a long, long time. She was finally free and it was all because of the generosity of Elhael and the Álfheim. Lauren felt tears well up in her eyes before she quickly wiped them away. Now was not the time to break down crying. Lauren turned her back to the mirror and realized that she should probably go and find Elhael. Lauren felt as if she faintly remembered where she had to go. So she let her body guide her.

Soon enough Lauren was walking down the spiral staircase leading into the main sitting room. She saw Elhael immediately and smiled at her mentor. The elf smiled back and motioned for her to sit in front of him like they had done previously.

"It's good to see that you are awake Lauren," Elhael said softly with a small smile as she was sitting down.

"It's good to be awake. How long was I out?" Lauren asked knowing immediately that the sun was cresting the horizon.

Elhael chuckled lowly before answering. "About two days give or take a couple hours," Lauren immediately frowned in worry. She remembered what had happened to her when she had been a minute late for curfew, but to be two _days_ late. That was a nightmare all on its own. Elhael seemingly sensing her worry once again smiled at her. "It's quite alright Lauren, the Ash knows you are with me. He says you can stay however long until I make my recovery."

Lauren immediately felt the tension leave her body. She smiled weakly at Elhael. "Thank you."

"Of course Lauren, you are now my charge and it's my duty to protect you and make sure that you're happy," Elhael said with another one of his infamous half smiles.

"Thank you once again. I don't think I can ever repay you," Lauren said with happiness laced into her tone.

Though Elhael waved his hand dismissively. "You do not need to repay me my dear girl. All you need to do is become the best High Elf the world has ever seen," Elhael teased which caused Lauren to laugh.

"No pressure there I'm sure," Lauren said with a grin which Elhael mirrored. Lauren could already feel herself becoming close with Elhael and it surprised her. Normally Lauren was not one to become close with someone she had just met. However Elhael exuded a comforting aroma that Lauren felt secured by. Like she hadn't in years.

Elhael's voice brought Lauren out of her musings. "Now Lauren are you ready to learn about the Álfheim?" In answer Lauren nodded her head quickly with a smile on her face. "All right then, why don't you ask me a question to get the proverbial ball rolling."

Lauren wracked her brain in search of a question. When she finally figured one out. She had read a lot about the Álfheim but none of the Fae texts actually went into great detail about the secretive race. So her question was really a no brainer. "What exactly are the Álfheim?"

"We are most commonly known as High Elves, less commonly as eladrin, we are graceful warriors and wizards that originated from the realm of Faerie, also known as the Feywild. In addition to living in the Feywild, we are at home in Arvandor and Gates of the Moon as well as the forests of the world. We are magical in nature and share an interest in the arcane arts. From an early age we also learn to defend ourselves, particularly with swords. Occasionally the term "noble eladrin" is used to denote more powerful variants, such as bralani and ghaele, who have become so infused with the magic of the Feywild that they take on the characteristics of natural phenomena such as seasons. Noble eladrin are more advanced members of our race, some of which are similar in power to archdevils or demon lords. Prior to the Spellplague, the term "eladrin" referred exclusively to the chaotic good celestials residing in Arvandor. After the Spellplague and the reemergence of the Feywild to Toril, certain races of the Tel-quessir, previously referred to as "elves," began to self-identify as eladrin. Now I know you may be confused on what exactly the Feywild is. It is the place that all eladrin originally came from and it is guarded by more magic than you'll ever see. In it is Arvandor our home. While the Gates of the Moon is the beginning of the Feywild," Elhael explained and Lauren felt like her head was about to explode with how complicated the Álfheim are or rather the eladrin.

"What types of eladrin are there?" Lauren asked.

"There are many types of eladrin. Green elves are an almost extinct race of high elves who were the first to arrive in the Prime, which is this world, during the ancient past when Abeir and Toril remained united. Eventually, the Crown Wars drove this race into isolation, wherein they became the sylvan elves. Moon elves are the most numerous of all Tel-quessir, so numerous that when someone utters a word "elf" they most likely mean moon elves. Also known as "silver elves." They are friendly, outgoing, curious and bold creatures. Noble eladrin are Fae of immense power, noble eladrin are eladrin who have become intensely close to the arcane power of the Feywild, absorbing it to become demigod-like beings comparable in power to powerful angels or demons. Sun elves also known as _gold elves_. They are cautious, detached, considered and always taking the "long view" onto the outside world. Star elves also known as "mithral elves." Are in the middle of all the races beliefs. Dark elves are dark brown skinned, high elven ancestors of drow. Llewyrr High elves that were geographically and culturally isolated for millennia on the isle of Gwyneth in the Moonshaes. They are almost as reclusive as _gold elves._ "

Lauren nodded in understanding before asking. "Which are we?"

"We are what is left of the Green Elves," Elhael said softly and Lauren felt her eyes widen in shock. "Now I know that it must come as a great shock to you but I promise all will be explained in due time."

Lauren realizing that there was so much more about elven culture than she could have ever dreamed about, asked her third question. "What abilities do we have?"

"High elves are graceful, intelligent beings, with a greater capacity for intelligence than most humanoid races. We also possess an agility comparable with others of our elven kin. We are also unusually strong-willed and have a natural resistance to the effects of enchantment spells. We have no need for sleep in the same way most humanoids do, instead we go into a dream like state called "trancing." While in a trance, we remain fully aware of our immediate surroundings. Furthermore, we need only rest for four hours to get the same effect that most other humanoids get from six hours of sleep. Perhaps most notable, however, is an ability that eladrin possess prior to the First Sundering and regained after the Spellplague. This ability, known as _fey step_ , allows us to slip out of the Prime and into the Feywild, or vice versa, with relative ease."

"So you're saying that we could go back to where the elves originated from?" Lauren asked shock ingrained into her voice.

"That's precisely right Doctor Lewis. Elves have such a high potency for magic that it is quite easy for us to delve beyond the realm of reason," Elhael said with a small smile and a chuckle.

"How did elves acquire the ability to _fey step_?" Lauren asked and she watched as a large grin spread across Elhael's face.

"I was hoping you would ask me that," he said as he leant forward rubbing his hands together with giddiness. "Alright this is a long story so bear with me. Wood elves are descended from eladrin, and in fact to many other races both wood elves and high elves are simply known as elves, or they will refer to eladrin as "high elves" or "gray elves". It doesn't help that both high elves and elves speak the same language, Elven, and have many similarities. High elves, unlike wood elves who appear conspicuously absent from the Feywild, are not in fact native to the Prime, having emigrated to Toril from the realm of Faerie during the Dawn Ages. This migration started circa -27,000 DR when the fey opened gates from the Faerie realm allowing large numbers of green elves (who later became the true elves), avariels, and lythari to immigrate to Toril. Further immigration to Faerûn occurred around -25,400 DR, when the sun elves and moon elves, the modern variants of high elves, first arrived. These early settlements were early enough that when Abeir-Toril was split into two, elves and high elves ended up on both worlds. Through the efforts of these early high elf settlers the Time of Dragons would be brought to an end and the First Flowering of the Fair Folk would begin, resulting in the temporary dominance of wood elves and high elves over all of Toril. High elves would concentrate themselves primarily in the west, with sun elves along what would become the Sword Coast, founding the nation of Aryvandaar while moon elves forged the nation of Orishaar in what would become the Shaar. Eventually, however, these nations would be brought low by the Crown Wars, a series of destructive conflicts between all branches of the Tel-quessir race. These wars, while partially inspired by the cruelties of Ilythiir, were in large part the result of the high elves' intrusive attempts to convert the green elves of Ilythiir away from their heretical nature worship to the veneration of Corellon. When we believed in Corellon's mother, a much older and powerful deity. The resultant conflicts would tear the Tel-quessir apart, causing both the creation of the drow and the destruction of most green elf nations. Eventually, the Seldarine would find the high elves of Aryvandaar, particularly its ruling family the Vyshantaar, culpable and in the last Crown War the nation would be exterminated. Another traumatic event followed shortly after the Crown Wars, which was the First Sundering. During this event, which resulted in the creation of Evermeet, arcane spellcasters from across Faerûn gathered to try and bring part of the Feywild into the Prime. The ritual used, however, backfired and killed most of the mages involved and destroyed entire nations. Although the rituals purpose was ultimately successful in creating a new homeland for the Tel-quessir people Evermeet would eventually prove a drain on the high elven people, causing many to abandon Faerûn for its greener pastures, a practice triggered in large part by the fall of another great high elven nation, Myth Drannor, in the Year of Doom. Eventually, however, the Retreat came to an end, brought about partially by drow attacks on Evermeet and other ill portents. Following these events many of the high elves who had taken refuge there began to return to the mainland, boosting their numbers during the Era of Upheaval. After the disruptive events of the Spellplague, the Feywild moved closer and back into parallel with Toril, making the barriers between the two planes much more porous. As a result, thus we acquired the ability to fey step."

Lauren nodded in understanding finally somewhat comprehending the complexity of the elven cultures. "If I am to become a Álfheim, what exactly is the ecology of our people?"

Once again Elhael smiled before answering. "High elven society has long straddled the boundary between the Prime and that of Faerie. High elven cities are magnificent marvels of elegant architecture made of wondrous towers and structures that blend seamlessly into places of natural beauty. Many of our cities are found in locations where the border between the Prime and Feywild is particularly thin - isolated mountain vales, green islands, storm-wracked coasts, and the deepest reaches of ancient forests. Some high elven realms exist entirely in the Feywild, or at least partially so, most famously in the case of Evermeet. Many of these cities cross over occasionally into the Prime before winking out of existence entirely. Our people live in grace with the touch of magic found throughout their lives, as exemplified by Corellon, the patron god of all fey but particularly her chief creation the high elves. High elven practices of all sorts are influenced by this from dance and song to sword play and wizardry. The cities of our people are stunning locations of beauty, formed and shaped by the blending of magic with graceful and elegant designs. High elven clothing is often simple and functional, but does not lack beauty and grace any more than other clothing, with complex and beautiful patterns woven into the cloth. The clothing, while otherwise non-fanciful, is often made of superior materials to those used in other clothes. Most of us prefer clothing of natural colors such as green, but others wear garments of garish hues, particularly during holy days or festivals. Most high elves train themselves in the use of a long sword, a weapon important to our culture, religion, and heritage."

"So I'm guessing I'm going to have to learn sword play?" Lauren asked fear tinged into her voice.

Elhael laughed wholeheartedly before he answered. "Yes you will Lauren, but don't worry I'll go easy on you."

"That oddly enough doesn't make me feel any better," Lauren said softly with a small chuckle before something came to mind. "What other weapons do we wield?"

"We are obviously nothing like most fables of elves. However there is some truth behind some of those myths. Throughout our existence, we have been masters of making and using weapons and arms. Our skill at forging weapons and armor surpasses the race of men, but not the skill of the race of Dwarves. Honestly I don't think anyone can beat those little buggers at their craft. However no one can beat us at ours barring magic there is one other skill that elves excel at, and that my apprentice is archery. The Elven bow is a marvel to behold, with no parallel. Crafted from many different woods, from yew to ancient Mallorn, it takes on a variety of shapes. The first bows in use by us were short and did not have long range. As time went on, the we mastered both the construction and uses of the bow, developing the standard long bow and creating different variations of it. None were more skilled with the long bow than the Silvan Elves, which is what we had to become in order to survive."

Lauren once again felt honored that she had been chosen to become apart of this marvelous and ancient race. "Do you have any special bonds?"

"Yes in fact we do, elves mate for life however to be able to start the mating bond the elf has to be asked first. To make sure that they don't accidentally mate with someone that doesn't return their affection. Though once the mating is complete the elf can never love anyone the same again. So if their mate were to perish then they would feel an emptiness inside of them. Though there is one more bond that is even rarer than the mating bond and that is the familial bond. It works like you would expect, but in this bond the elf has no say in it. It is immediate and nothing can change it," Elhael explained and Lauren felt something click inside of her.

"You have that bond with me don't you?" Lauren asked softly staring into Elhael's eyes and Elhael smiled softly at her.

"Yes, I do the moment I felt your presence I knew what you were to me. You are my sister in all but blood Lauren," Elhael said softly touching her hand that was resting on the table. Lauren immediately felt comforted by the action and smiled at him. She remembered her blood brother but she had never felt so much connection with anyone else, besides maybe Bo. However that was in an entirely different way. Lauren felt a large grin spread across her face and happiness started to shine through.

"When do I get to learn magic?" Lauren asked.

"Soon Lauren however you must master your mind before you can master your body and spirit," Elhael said softly.

"Then what do we do now?"

"Now, we train."

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you like chapter and I'm sorry if it's short and/or dumb. My friend gave me a link for the descriptions so I hope you like the Álfheim. Next chapter will be Lauren training and becoming accustomed to her new body/powers. There will also be a Bo segment. So again I hope you liked the chapter. There will also be more explained next chapter about the elves magic and such like that.**

 **Sorry for all the misspelled/missing words.**

 **Until Next Time,**

 **\- Jaded Emperor**


	3. Chapter 3

It had been three days since Bo had last talked to Lauren. To say that she was freaking out would be the understatement of the century. Bo had never felt as much worry and fear as she did now. The thought alone of Lauren being injured and alone. It made Bo's inner succubus roar in anger. Kenzi had told her not to worry, that Lauren would come around in time, but Lauren was always so practical. She would at least send Hale at her trying to intercept, but there had been nothing. Absolute radio silence, which worried Bo to no end. Which meant that she was becoming a nervous wreck. She knew what she had said to Lauren wasn't okay. Or the fact that she had kissed Tamsin without it having to do with feeding. Though Lauren didn't know the latter, however Bo had been planning on telling her. Then there was the doctors impromptu disappearing act.

Bo once again looked at her phone, wondering if she should try calling or texting Lauren for the thousandth time. Though she quickly ruled it out and sat down on her couch with a sigh. Bo buried her head in her hands. She wished she had never said those words to Lauren. Wished she had never gone to Brazenwood and that she had gone to Lauren's award ceremony. Like a good girlfriend would do, but no she had to mess everything up. Bo couldn't help but chuckle at herself. It seemed like every time it came to Lauren she just made it her mission to mess everything up. Which she didn't want to do, Bo loved Lauren more than anything. If anything Bo realized how much with the blondes disappearance in her life. Bo couldn't live without Lauren by her side, and not for the first time Bo realized just how selfish she was. How selfish she was to Lauren. She had told Lauren that she loved her time and time again as the blonde did to her, but every single time Bo had thrown it back into Lauren's face. Punishing her for something she had no control over. Though when Dyson or any of the others, even Tamsin, did something Bo just brushed it off. It made her sick to her stomach just thinking about. How could she do that to someone she loved? The answer was easy enough, because she was scared. Scared of the commitment that Lauren brought and the feelings that came with it. Bo had never felt more alive than when she was with Lauren. She had also never been as scared. Even thinking of hurting the beautiful doctor, it caused Bo's heart to squeeze painfully in her chest. Though that didn't excuse her actions to the beautiful doctor, and Bo was going to do everything in her power to make things right. She had no idea why when it came to Lauren she suddenly became impractical and an emotion driven being. Bo had never been like that with anyone. Yes the succubus did wear her heart on her sleeve, but never to the extent that she did with Lauren. Bo also didn't understand why her succubus was so in love with Lauren as well. Though Bo was more than happy because of it, it just didn't make sense to her. She had been told countless times that succubi don't do monogamy, but then why did her succubus want to try so hard and be just that for Lauren? Bo always knew she was different and she had never been happier because she and her beast were finally on the same page. They both wanted Lauren no matter what and the Fae world could go screw themselves for all they cared.

Which was why Bo was currently striding towards Hale's office with Kenzi in tow. "Hey succubitch why don't you slow down? Mama wasn't meant to run in these shoes," Kenzi shouted from behind her but it did little to falter Bo's stride. Soon enough they arrived at their destination, and with little hesitancy Bo pushed open the door and barged into the room. Hale who was sitting at his desk jumped at the sudden intrusion.

"Bo it's nice to see you," Hale said standing up with a smile on his face, though Bo wasn't there for pleasantries.

"Where is she?" Bo hissed leaning towards Hale, anger clear in her eyes.

"Where's who Bo?" Hale asked confusion coloring his face.

"Hale don't play dumb we both know that you know who we're talking about. So give us the answer we need and Bo won't go all Suczilla on you," Kenzi said from behind Bo, hating that she had to be the voice of reason. Though she knew she had to be with Bo acting like this. However Kenzi wasn't surprised, whenever Hotpants got involved Bo turned territorial and angry. Especially if the good doc was possibly injured.

Hale sensing the danger he was in put his hands up in sign of surrender. "Lauren's fine Bo, she's just helping out a friend of the Light who has gotten sick. That's all so you can calm down," Hale said softly.

Bo seeing that Hale wasn't lying to her slumped her shoulders as the tension left them. With a sigh she plopped onto one of the chairs in front of Hale's desk. "Do you know when she'll be back?"

"A couple of days I believe. Why? Aren't you two dating, I thought she would tell you this," Hale said confusion in his tone not seeing Kenzi's frantic gestures behind Bo. However he wished he had when Bo hissed in anger.

"You don't think I know that? For days I have been worrying where she was or if she was okay. I know that she should have told me this before disappearing, but I also understand why she did it. So please contact me when Lauren has come back because I don't think you want me learning you didn't tell me," Bo said, letting the threat sink in, before storming out. Rage clear in her movements and on her face. Kenzi with a sigh shot after her after giving an apologetic smile towards Hale. He could faintly hear her shouting after Bo, which caused him to smile.

Before what Bo had said sunk in and Hale looked down at his desk with a sigh. He knew that Lauren was probably going to be gone a hell of a lot longer than a few days. However when Bo had asked him he answered with the first thing that came to mind. With another sigh Hale looked at the now closed door.

He hoped his plan would work and they all could be happy. Even if he got beat up in the process.

* * *

"Again," Elhael said sharply as he hit Lauren once again with a stick as she tried to meditate. Lauren felt her anger and annoyance rise to the service breaking her concentration once again. With an angered sigh Lauren stood up and angrily ran a hand through her hair.

"This isn't working Elhael," Lauren said angrily, she had never been so charged with raw emotion before. It was actually frightening at the intensity of her emotions.

"Because you're letting your emotions overrun you. Elves by nature are emotional beings which is why we are always seen socialising and befriending animals. We have an aroma of safety and security, however that is only when we learn to control our emotions. If we do not it can get very ugly very fast. Try again Lauren but whenever you feel a spark of anger, try and channel it and squash it out. I know you can do it," Elhael said with a grin and Lauren gave him a feeble smile in return.

"Alright I'll try," Lauren said softly before closing her eyes. She breathed in and let it out. She faintly felt the stick hit her once again but instead of allowing you emotions to rule her; she let out another deep breath. Lauren could feel the air around her shifting. She could hear the faint sounds of the wildlife around her. She could taste the faint aroma of pine in the air. It made Lauren feel at home and it caused her heart to swell. She once again felt the stick poke her and immediately felt the anger well up within her, which caused her to immediately snatch. It was much like trying to wrangle a snake. Lauren could feel it trying to escape her but she had an iron grip. Lauren didn't know how to explain what happened next, though it was like she had put her anger in a portion of her body. Only needed to come out if necessary and it made her feel more relaxed then she ever had before. Lauren opened her eyes with a smile and saw Elhael smiling back at her.

"See I knew you could do it. Now we can move onto the really fun part," he said with a clap of his hands which caused Lauren's head to tilt.

"What would that be?"

"Magic my dear, magic."

* * *

Days passed by in a blur as Lauren learned all she could. She had learned how to channel other emotions as well. For example sadness, disgust and fear. Though they weren't gone from her completely, it just made her be able to control her emotions. Which Lauren knew was a valuable skill. Especially whenever she remembered how quickly she had been able to get angry. It was like all of her emotions had been heightened to a degree where if she didn't reel them in. She would become a big ball of emotion. Though as Lauren learned how to channel her emotions, she also learned how to fight to a degree. She had a long ways to go but Elhael had said she could hold her own in a fight.

Lauren had also learned a little about magic. Though Elhael said he would teach her more about it whenever he believed her to be ready. For now she was learning the basics such as telekinesis and telepathy. Though Lauren found the history of magic and how it became what it was, was just so much more fascinating. Less fun but more fascinating. At least to Lauren herself. Elhael had noticed her fascination with the history of magic, so one night he brought her a book about it. Lauren had spent many nights reading it. It helped that she didn't have to sleep any more. Though when she was meditating it made Lauren feel at peace and be able to control and access her emotions easily. Lauren had never felt more at peace with herself.

Lauren was currently reading _Eladrin Magic and How It Came To Be_. Lauren had just started reading about main history of high magic and not the spells surrounding it. Apparently people were more interested in the spells than anything else. Which didn't surprise Lauren all the much. Lauren realizing she got off track turned back to the book.

 _Elven High Magic or Arselu'Tel'Quess in elven or the Great Art of the People in human tongue, is the term used to describe one of the most powerful forms of magic practiced in Faerûn. Casters of this magic are called Selu'taar, also known as the "Art's Disciples" or simply as "High Mages". High Magic spells are powerful enough to affect deities or to create world-changing spell effects. Non-elves cannot cast High Magic as they are simply unable to wield such power without being consumed by it, and in truth even most elves are found lacking in the necessary finesse and skill._ _All High Magic spells are rituals, and they frequently require collaboration of more than one High Mage. In addition, the necessary material components and timing of High Magic can be very specific. For example, in 1375 DR a priest of Vhaeraun used a High Magic spell to open the realm of Eilistraee to Vhaeraun, in order that he might slay her. The components for this mighty ritual included a certain specific configuration of heavenly bodies existing in the skies of Faerûn._ _Another example of High Magic was used by Q'arlynd Melarn to wipe the name of Kiaransalee from the minds of her worshipers, thus eliminating her mortal followers. Due to the edict of Ao, any deity without mortal worship can no longer exist. Kiaransalee ceased to exist in the realm of Toril._ _It was also High Magic which destroyed the ancient elven realm Tintageer and also what was used to open the gate between Faerie and Abeir-Toril to help the survivors escape. The caster of the spell to open the gate was also consumed by the power of her spell._ _During the Crown Wars High Mages of Aryvandaar caused the so called Dark Disaster and destroyed the realm Miyeritar. Another example of elven High Magic of this period was cast by the elves with the help of the Seldarine to punish the dark elves. They were turned into the drow and after that their descent began._

Lauren frowned in thought for a moment. If what she had just read was true, although she didn't know why it wouldn't be, then there were a hell of a lot more sectors in magic than Lauren had thought. Then an idea came to her head and Lauren started flipping through the books pages. She wondered if becoming a High Mage was innate or if there was a ritual involved. Finally Lauren found what she had been looking for and immediately started reading.

 _High Magic rituals are roughly divided into three different types;_

 _ **Rituals of Solitude**_

 _Rituals of Solitude are the lowest-level, touching the direct source of magic the least, and they can be cast by a solitary high mage. Despite their name, many of these ritual spell effects can involve bolstering the morale of entire armies of elves or of demoralizing their foe's forces._

 _ **Rituals of Complement**_

 _Rituals of Complement require three high mages working in tandem, and they require more time and are more complex. Effects include creating permanent gates, the creation of many magic items at once, or of creating a phantasmal illusion capable of hiding an entire elven homeland._

 _ **Rituals of Myriad**_

 _Rituals of Myriad are the most powerful form of High Magic and require at least five high mages, though some of these rituals require many more participants. Examples of Rituals of Myriad include the creation of the Mythals of elven cities._

Lauren frowned once again in thought. So mages were innate, though Lauren believed that maybe the power could be cultivated and grown to become a High Mage. Her point was slightly proven by the next thing she read.

 _Elven High Magic has a number of ways to make its casting easier. For example, when one wanted to create a mythal, dying as part of the casting was an easy and reliable way to fill the gap between "skill held by the caster" and "skill required by the spell". It was considered one of the most honourable ways to die in elven culture, which was the reason why many elven high mages died casting a spell when they reached a level of skill which was high enough for their death to cover their lack thereof. Probably the best example of substituting lack of resources were the vhaeraunites who tried to open a gate between Ellaniath, Vhaeraun's realm, to Arvandor. What they needed was manpower, presumed to be a 3-4 digit number, while they were a 4-headed group and the willingness to die for the casting, they preferred to live. Their way to cover their lack of manpower was to tap the power of an earth node that happened to be in a darkstone cavern, it reduced the required number of casters to three. Their way to counter the demand for their lives was to use a spell called soultheft. As the name implies, each of them stole a soul and used its energy as magical fuel for the magic, thus keeping their own lives safe. However elves occasionally have used their high magic in quite irresponsible ways, which come with dire consequences. The biggest effect on the world was probably done by the First Sundering, the creation of Evermeet. The elves during the First Flowering cast the spell and miscalculated. Not only did all the casters barring the focus die, they only succeeded because their deities intervened and even then was the continent sundered with corresponding casualties. Another effect was the result of Cormanthor's search for planar lore. The elves created a gate to the Far Realm with elven high magic, not only did they allow a monstrosity like Father Llymic come through, they also created a permanent link to the Far Realm, but they managed to close the gate. By the 14th century DR, elven high magic was a dying craft. The high mages grew reluctant to teach new ones, due to the elves' potential for reckless and irresponsible use. This made it likely for the craft to die out in a single generation. However, there is still hope that the craft will blossom once again._

Lauren sighed as she closed the book. She guessed elves were like many races, great power comes with great irresponsibility. No one ever follows what they believe is the safer way, they over compensate which could cause entire civilizations to be wiped out. However Lauren hoped that one day High Magic could once again rise. With a small sigh Lauren turned her head to look out her window.

Hopefully one day the Fae world could finally be at a semblance of peace.

* * *

It was two days later that Lauren decided it was time to go back to her apartment. However much she wished she didn't have to. Lauren still had responsibilities to the Light and the Fae. Though Elhael seemed to share her sentiments.

"I don't want you to go Lori but I know you have to. Though I hope you can still make it here every weekend so you can train," Elhael said with a small smile. Which Lauren returned with a small smile of her own.

"I'll try my best El, I promise," Lauren replied after a moment of silence.

Elhael seemingly remembering something immediately starting rummaging through his pocket. Lauren watched, her curiosity piqued, then Elhael pulled out a beautiful necklace. The opal within the necklace was opaque and white, displaying an iridescent play of colors in every color of the rainbow. Lauren had never seen anything so beautiful. The necklace itself was in the form of a griffin. Its eyes shining in the light. The necklace itself was on a beautiful silver and gold chain. The two metals seemingly meshing together in perfect harmony.

"I know you probably don't want another necklace. Seeing as the last one symbolised that you were a slave. Though since you are now my sister I thought you would like something with are family crest. It's okay if you don't want it though," Elhael said quickly, his ears burning red with embarrassment. Which Lauren thought was cute as she gently took the necklace from him and put it on. However once she did Lauren felt a strange sensation happen. Though before she could even think to ask, Elhael explained. "I put an enchantment on the necklace, you now look as human as once were."

Lauren couldn't help but smile at the thoughtful elf in front of her. "Thank you so much Elhael, I absolutely love it and I will cherish it always," Lauren said softly quickly hugging her brother. Elhael was shocked for a moment before he happily hugged back. After a moment they both pulled back.

"Get going now Lori. If you stay any longer you won't be leaving anytime soon," Elhael said softly and Lauren smiled at him. Before she turned and went down the ladder. As she was walking away Lauren turned her head to see Elhael smiling at her from above. Which she returned before she turned her head back and started making her trek back to the car.

Though as she left the forest and Elhael behind. She felt as if she was leaving apart of herself as well.

* * *

Lauren, an hour later, was in her apartment. She looked at all her things that hadn't seen in days, and she smiled. Although she missed Elhael and the forest terribly, she felt happy being near something so familiar. Some of her happiest memories, in recent years, were in this apartment. However she did have many bad ones, Lauren decided not to dwell on that. She was finally free after years of servitude, she was free. Lauren had never felt so happy.

So with a small sigh of contentment Lauren sat down on her couch. She closed her eyes and leant her head back. Lauren absent mindedly started playing with her necklace. The sleek opal smooth against her fingertips. Lauren once again felt happiness bloom in her chest. A couple of weeks ago she had been a lowly human slave amongst the Fae. Now she was part of one the most powerful and intricate species of the Fae world.

Lauren felt like she was finally at peace with herself and she had never been happier. She was just glad Hale had agreed to talk with her tomorrow. She didn't know what she would say to him. Lauren's peaceful bubble was soon popped however when someone started banging on her door.

With an annoyed sigh Lauren stood up and quickly opened her door. Not even checking who it was in the first place. She wished she had.

"Hello Lauren," an angry voice greeted her the minute the door swung open.

"Bo."

* * *

 **A/N: Hey everyone, I hope you liked the chapter. Thank you all for being so patient with me. I tried to get this finished as soon as I could.**

 **I decided to start responding to your reviews within the authors note. So I hope that's okay. Though I'm sorry that I won't get to most of you.**

 **ShadowCub- Well hopefully Lauren won't race back to Bo and company. I stopped watching the show based on how they behaved and Lauren was just Bo's side chick and her so called friends treated her like shit. Honestly Bo isn't hot enough to behave like she does. I just wish Lauren could have gotten free as a human, it seems she always has to be some type of non human to get respect or be treated decently by Bo and the fae.** _(I promise that Lauren won't make it easy for Bo to walk all over her. Though I do agree with you about Lauren having to become a powerful Fae to earn respect. That's part of the reason I made the necklace for her. Though I do have a little question for you, why did I choose opal for Lauren? Though I would like to thank you for your support. It means so much to me. So thank you so much.)_

 **FrenChi-** **I adore Elves! So, I'm happy Lauren got their magic qualities, i suits her perfectly. Concerning their bonds, it seems that L has already found a brother and for the their bond, the ting one, now, Bo, you will have to ask Lo first. It's gonna be a new start for both. Hope you'll stop being an ass :)** _(I hope you mean that in a positive way lol. However thank you for your continued support. I'm glad you like the elves.) (REVISED EDITION *ADDED* I feel so bad that you thought I didn't appreciate your review as much as the others. I didn't mean to make it sound like that at all. I'm so so so so so so so sorry, I feel so bad. Trust me your reviews mean the world to me as well. I look forward to your reviews and their insight. Again I'm sorry and I hope you read over these notes to see this new part. *Or if anyone can get in contact with you I would be forever grateful.* Again I'm so sorry, I feel like the biggest jerk. Literally my heart felt like it was going to break when I read your review and it said I accidentally hurt your feelings. I didn't mean it I swear. I'm so sorry and once again I love your reviews and the input and opinion you put into them. I still feel really bad...)_

 **Dragonfly00- Joy that finally justice has been served to Lauren and that Lauren arrives where she needs to be. Finding peace within and strength to be independent again. (1) Even more, she hit the jackpot with all honorable and magic qualities. (2)** _(Thank you for your kind words and support. I'm glad you like what I set out for Lauren. Hopefully will continue liking it with future chapters to come.)_

 **JCM- Great start and the idea of Lauren being an Elf is one that suits her so well its a surprise that there are not more stories based round it. So can we assume that maybe Hale was not being the pompous, stuck up Fae but actually realised this was a chance to free Lauren? As for Bo, hopefully she is going to realise her mistakes before Lauren returns and wants to be with Lauren for her sake not just because she's now a powerful Fae. Looking forward to reading more.** _(Thank you so much for your kind words. I'm glad you like the elves as much as I do. I always thought that Lauren belonged in their ranks, and don't worry about Bo. She will and hopefully she can finally put all her chick flick knowledge to the test and start to woo Lauren.)_

 **Joannrbb- I enjoyed this chapter. Interesting. I like there will be a Bo scene. I am not sure where the story is going to go, but I will be reading.** _(I hope you will like where I'm taking this story and I also hope you liked the Bo scene this chapter. Thank you for your kind words and continued support. It means the world to me.)_

 **All in.. Loved it n waiting for more.. Thanks for coming back :)** _(You are very welcome :). I'm glad you liked the chapter and I hope you continued liking them. Again thank you so much.)_

 _To all the Guests that reviewed thank you so much for you kind words. It means so much to me and I'm sorry I can't be specific. I hope you can forgive me. :)._

 **Again I hope you liked the chapter and I'm sorry if I didn't get to your review. (Sorry though)**

 **Sorry for all the misspelled/missing words.**

 **Until Next Time,**

 **-Jaded Emperor**


	4. Chapter 4

_"Hello Lauren," an angry voice greeted her the minute the door swung open._

 _"Bo."_

Lauren stared into her girlfriends angry brown eyes. She had never seen Bo so angry before. Her normally bright and warm chocolate brown eyes were dark with anger. Though Lauren knew she had nothing to fear because she knew no matter how angry the succubus got. She was still Bo somewhere within herself and she wouldn't hurt her. Or at least Lauren hoped she wouldn't. Lauren watched as Bo's anger seemed to grow as time went on and before Lauren could react Bo rushed passed her and was in her apartment.

"What the hell Bo?" Lauren hissed angrily as she closed her door and rounded on the fuming succubus.

"What the hell Bo, what the hell do you mean what the hell Bo? When in fact it should be what the hell Lauren?" Bo hissed right back anger clear in her voice and her body language.

Lauren frowned in confusion as she stared at the succubus. "What do you mean? What the hell did I do?"

Bo scoffed which caused Lauren's frown to deepen. "Like you don't know Lauren. Why the hell didn't you tell me you were leaving? You were gone for two weeks. I deserved the right to know that you were leaving," Bo all but yelled.

"So it's okay when you do it, but when I do it it's the end of the world," Lauren hissed angrily her eyes darkening to match Bo's.

"What's that supposed to mean Lauren?"

"It means that you and all of your friends get to walk all over me. Only needing me when it's convenient for all of you and not for me. Only for me to do it and immediately I'm made out to be some big bad bitch that was sent from hell to ruin all of your lives, and I'm sick and tired of it Bo. You told me that you would never trap me but that's exactly what you're doing. You're making me your servant just as much as the Light has. Although it's worse with you because the Light I expect it but with you... I thought you were supposed to be the one protecting me. Instead you're worse than everyone," Lauren said anger burning in her tone and shining brightly in her eyes.

Lauren watched as shock flashed across Bo's features, which somehow made it all the more horrible. She knew Bo was oblivious to most things, but to this extent. It made Lauren's heart yearn for some truth, because she hadn't been getting it a lot these past few years with the Fae.

Bo's voice brought Lauren back to the moment at hand. "Lauren I may not be the best girlfriend but that doesn't mean I don't want to try. I'm in love with you Lauren, more than I have ever been with anyone. I know I suck at being monogamous but I want to try for you and myself. Please Lauren give me one more chance to prove to you that I do love you," Bo pleaded her eyes begging Lauren for a second chance. However Lauren just couldn't give in. She remembered all the times Bo had let her down. All the times that she had left her alone. Lauren just couldn't find it in herself to forgive Bo for that yet.

So with a small sigh Lauren looked into Bo's expressive brown eyes. Eyes that Lauren had fallen in love with. Eyes that were now pleading for forgiveness that she just couldn't give. "I'm sorry Bo but the damage has been done. I just can't forgive you for all that you have done. I can't keep letting you and everyone else walk all over me. I just can't keep living my life like that. I'm sorry but this is how it's supposed to be. We weren't meant to last."

Lauren believed that her words were quick and got to the point. However Bo didn't seem to accept them. "No Lauren please I'm sorry. I'm an ass but please I love you. Please don't give up on us, on me," Bo begged her eyes shining with tears. Oh how quickly the tables have turned, Lauren thought wryly. Lauren was usually the one that had to do the begging and for once she wasn't.

With an almost tired sigh Lauren shook her head before speaking. "I'm sorry Bo but I can't. I can't keep dealing with the heartbreak at seeing you with all your feeds, and I know that you need them and I don't blame you for that. However it still hurts me that you seem to need them more than you need me. I just can't keep putting myself through it. I'm sorry Bo but this just needs to happen so I can stay sane."

Lauren watched as Bo seemed to process her words and Lauren also watched as Bo's gaze settled onto her necklace. Lauren saw Bo's eyes flash blue in what can only be described as jealousy. Though before Lauren could think to explain herself Bo's soft voice filled the air.

"Is there someone else?"

Lauren looked at Bo, outrage clear across her face and in her eyes. "How dare you ask me that. I have been faithful to you throughout this entire relationship. While I know you can't help it and you need to feed to survive. However you seem to always go above and beyond in screwing it up. We had one simple rule, one rule that you broke in probably a week. While I'm happy you're okay it still doesn't change the fact that you always use feeding as an excuse. I'm sick and tired of it Bo. So even if I did meet someone else it's of none of your concern. Why don't you run back to Dyson like you always do and leave me alone," Lauren hissed her anger rising to new peaks.

She watched as Bo seemed to try and backtrack on what she said. "No Lauren I'm sorry. That was way out of line and I'm sorry, but it is of my concern. You're still my girlfriend. Right?" Bo asked seemingly searching Lauren's eyes for the answer.

A heavy silence fell between the two women. Lauren watched as the tears slowly started to fall down Bo's cheeks. Lauren felt her own glide down her own. She knew this was the end, she had been expecting it for a long time. Though it still felt like her heart was being ripped to shreds inside of her chest. Lauren closed her eyes tightly trying to stop the flow of tears.

"I will always ask more of you than you can give to me. I'm so sorry Bo but I think it would be better if we don't see each other for the time being. I need to find myself outside of us and I hope you can understand," Lauren said in a soft finally opening her eyes once again. She wished she hadn't when she saw the sight before her. Bo looked absolutely heartbroken but Lauren felt to numb to do anything.

"Lauren-" Bo started but Lauren immediately cut her off.

"Bo please leave. I don't think I can handle being by you right now. So please leave," Lauren said softly her tone on the verge of begging. She had slightly hoped that Bo would put up a fight and fight for them. However she was sorely mistaken when Bo nodded her head, tears freely falling down her face.

"Okay," Bo said softly as she walked towards Lauren's door and opened it. However before she left she turned back to Lauren and whispered. "I do love you, I hope you know that." She whispered before closing the apartment door and leaving.

Lauren felt her knees give out as she bowed her head against the floor. She whispered softly, so softly that to hear it you would have to be right next to her to hear it.

"I do know because I still love you."

The only response was silence.

* * *

"It's good to see that you're well Lauren," Hale said happily as he sat down in front of his desk. Waving for her to do the same, which Lauren did gladly. It was nice seeing Hale especially since she owed him so much.

"Thank you Ash, may I inquire why I'm here?" Lauren asked although she knew that Hale might be asking her about Elhael. She had already made a mock report and sent it to him.

"Please call me Hale, we have known each other long enough for you to be able to do that. As for why you are here, it's simple really. I want talk about your new position with us," Hale said clapping his hands together.

Lauren frowned in confusion before responding. "I don't know if I understand what you mean Hale."

"That's understandable Lauren and all will be explained shortly, I promise," Hale said with a grin his brown eyes twinkling merrily. Lauren was about to respond when a soft voice spoke from behind her. A voice that Lauren would recognize anywhere. Without even thinking about it Lauren shot off her chair and into Elhael's arms. "I see I'm not interrupting then," Elhael said merrily

"Never old friend never," Hale said with a grin as he rose to shake Elhael's hand. Soon enough all three of them were settled into their chairs. "Now Lauren as I was saying before you will now have a new position within the Light."

"Why?" Lauren asked confusion coloring her face.

"Lauren I believe you know the answer to that so don't play dumb with me," Hale said softly with a small smile playing across his lips. Lauren immediately was overcome with a wave of realization.

"It was because of you wasn't it?" Lauren asked her voice barely above a whisper. However it felt like it had resonated across the room.

"Yes Lauren it was. I have known Elhael for quite some time and have recently come to learn of his bond to you. Knowing what I now know I immediately set into action my plan. My plan had a very basic outcome that I hoped would happen and that simply was the happiness of all the ones I love and care for. So I ordered you to go to Elhael, knowing what would transpire. I'm happy to see that my plan worked," Hale said leaning back in his chair with a smile.

Lauren couldn't believe the kindness of the man in front of her. Hale had gone above and beyond in providing her the best thing that could have happened to her. Lauren felt tears start to leak out of her eyes and she did nothing to stop them. Happiness was running rampant throughout her body and she didn't care. Lauren didn't care because she had, had someone looking out for her all along. When she had felt all alone in the world, Hale had secretly been there all along.

"Hale I don't think I can ever repay you for you have done for me. However I can't see why me being Fae now should change my job. I know now that, hopefully, I won't be a slave any more. So I'm sorry for not following you on that train of thought," Lauren said a small frown on her beautiful face.

"We will get to that Lauren but Elhael has some things he has to go to over with you first," Hale said gesturing towards the quiet elf and Lauren turned to look at her brother with a questioning look.

Elhael sat up straighter with a small smile towards her before talking. "This is a very long story so I hope you can listen to the very end, but I promise you it all ties into what we will be discussing later on. Now I believe you know what Faerûn is, are home country, but I don't know if you know that history behind it. Faerûn is an old land, full of long-lost empires and wonders. One after another, the great ancient races rose and fell, finally giving rise to the Time of Humans - the last three to four thousand years of Faerûn's history. Even within this epoch, great empires and shining kingdoms have risen and fallen, passing into the dust of centuries past, leaving only their cryptic ruins and fell lore behind. While mythology and religion rarely hold much sway for historians, certain legends are echoed in so many Faerûnian religions that they have become accepted as fact. Thus, the history of Faerûn began when Lord Ao created the universe that now holds the world of Toril. After this creation came a period of timeless nothingness, a misty realm of shadows that existed before light and darkness were separate things. Eventually this shadowy essence coalesced to form beautiful twin goddesses, polar opposites of each other, one dark and one light. The twin goddesses created the bodies of the heavens, giving life to Chauntea, the embodiment of the world Toril. Toril was lit by the cool radiance of the goddess Selûne and darkened by the welcoming embrace of the goddess Shar, but no heat yet existed in this place. Then there was the War of Light and Darkness. Chauntea begged for warmth so that she might nurture life and living creatures upon her form, and the twin goddesses disagreed over whether this should be done. The two fought, and from their divine conflict the deities of war, disease, murder, death, and other fell forces were created. Selûne reached beyond the universe to a plane of fire, using pure flame to ignite one of the heavenly bodies so that Chauntea would be warmed. Shar became enraged and began to snuff out all light and warmth in the universe. Desperate and greatly weakened, Selûne tore the divine essence of magic from her body and hurled it at her sister, tearing through Shar's form and pulling with it similar energy from the dark twin. This energy formed Mystryl, the goddess of magic. Composed of light and dark magic but favoring her first mother, Mystryl balanced the battle and established an uneasy truce between the two sisters. Shar, who remained powerful, nursed a bitter loneliness in the darkness and plotted her revenge. Selûne waxed and waned with the light, but drew strength from her allied daughters and sons, and even interloper deities from other planes. Their battle continues to this day. However while the deities battled, many intelligent beings arose on Toril. Modern scholars call the five greatest the creator races. The first of these was a saurian race that built an extensive if short-lived civilization. Its survivors eventually became the nagas, lizard folk, troglodytes, and similar creatures. Supreme among the creator races were the dragons, powerful enough to raid large cities of the other races with impunity. Dragons dominated the surface world, claiming vast areas of territory and battling each other for land, mates, and status. The great drakes suffered setbacks only when lesser races mastered magic, and they remain influential today despite the advances of such rabble. An aquatic race of shape changers that became amphibious developed late during the saurian civilization and crept onto the land, building proud cities. These creatures contributed to the downfall of the saurians, but they themselves eventually fell into barbarism under pressure from sahuagin, merfolk, and tritons. The survivors of this race are the locathah in the sea and doppelgangers on land. Least known of the creator races are the sylvan people that populated the forests and other wooded areas, living in harmony with nature and leaving few traces. It is believed that their civilization fragmented after a great plague created by a draconic or demonic power. Their descendants are the sprites and other small woodfolk that populate secret parts of Toril today. The last creator race, and the one that spent the longest time in a primitive state, is the humans. Always adaptable and ingenious, humans made advances with incredible speed and efficiency when circumstances allowed for their rise to prominence. Of the five creator races, only the humans truly survive as a cohesive civilization form today. The individual dragons war with each other, and the others have vanished from the world or splintered among their subraces. The First Flowering brought a new era in Faerûn. With the discovery of magic by the creator races, talented individuals began experimenting with planar travel, contacting and visiting other worlds. Through these early portals came natives of these other worlds - dwarves, treants, elites, and mind flayers, in that order. Other races appeared, either through crossbreeding, planar immigration, or transformation by magic. Shams and phaerimms are believed to have appeared during this time, and may have been birthed by the primal energies of the Weave. Newcomers soon came to Faerûn and with them change. Halflings, gnomes, and giants arose on Toril. The mighty giants built great kingdoms and battled the dragons, although the giant civilization was never great enough to merit inclusion as one of the creator races. Goblinoids migrated to Toril in small waves when they discovered portals, and humans from other worlds migrated to places such as Kara-Tur, Maztica, and Zakhara. Nonhumanoid creatures such as beholders, wemics, and centaurs established territories, while pegasi and winged creatures such as aarakocras filled the skies while the dragons slept. Of these arrivals, elves and dwarves proved the most resourceful. Each race began to acquire cultural, technological, and commercial power, establishing strong kingdoms across the face of Faerûn add other continents. This event, known as the First Flowering, heralds the ascension to civilization by races that still exist in great numbers today. The friendly gnomes worked as go-betweens for the dwarven and elven stations, trading rare goods and exotic weaponry for magic and lore. During this time, the kingdoms of the benevolent humanoids developed a social structure of clans, houses, or families, each focusing on certain arts and ideals. These factions would eventually develop rivalries that would result in the downfall of their great kingdoms. Then the Crown Wars erupted. The elves colonized the islands of Evermeet and parts of the future Moonshaes, taking the first steps toward what would someday be known as elven high magic. This powerful arcane knowledge allowed the elves to contest with and finally drive back the dragons for the first time in history. With strong magic and many allies, the elves built great cities and mighty kingdoms. Little did they know their greatest threat was to come from within their own race. The actual spark that set elven tempers ablaze is unknown. The conflict known today as the Crown Wars involved all the existing elven nations and lasted three thousand years. Entire kingdoms fell, and countless elven lives were wasted in battle. Punished for their loyalty to the corrupt elven goddess Araushnee, now Lolth, the dark elven nation of Ilythiir fell with her, banished to the Underdark to become known as the drow. At the end of the Crown Wars, only two elven realms emerged with their civilizations intact. The Keltormir elves, inhabiting their namesake forest, which used to cover what is now Amn, Tethyr, and Calimshan, wearily settled into a much-needed peace. Unfortunately, they would soon come into conflict with a new human nation to the south. Illefarn, an elven nation near the Sea of Swords, made peaceful contact with nomadic tribes of elves and human settlements. The elves traded the knowledge of magic to the humans for food and trade goods. This event signaled the beginning of the age of humans, for these simple folk would found the magical empire of Netheril. Those few humans became the Fae we know today."

Lauren felt as if her brain was going to explode with all the information that had just been given to her. "What does all that have to do with me?"

Elhael only smiled and continued his story. "Meanwhile, far to the east, other kingdoms had formed beyond the immediate reach of Netheril. The greatest and oldest of these was Imaskar, a nation ruled by sorcerers known as the Imaskari or the Artificers, founded where the Raurin Desert now stands. Heady with power and hubris, the Imaskari refused to bow down before any divine entity. They worked mighty magic and researched strange technologies, fending off the predation of humanoids, dragons, and strange creatures native to their homeland. When their population was decimated in a terrible plague, the Imaskari created a pair of portals to another plane and raided that place to acquire countless slaves. When the raids were finished, they closed the portals. and worked a great spell to forever close the physical connections between the two planes. The slaves eventually contacted their deities, who found a way to send physical manifestations to Toril through the Astral Plane, bypassing the Artificers' barrier and even- eventually destroying the empire of Raurin. The fallout from their battle became the Raurin Desert. The freed slaves traveled westward to found Mulhorand and Unther. Six centuries before the fall of Netheril, two empires of magic rose east of the Sea of Fallen Stars. Narfell, great and cruel, was greatly feared, for its leaders made pacts with demons that marched into battle with the Nar soldiers. Raumathar, its neighbor, was similarly mighty, and famous for its battle-wizards. The two clashed often, and Narfell even attempted an invasion of Mulhorand and Unther but was repelled. Eventually Narfell and Raumathar destroyed each other in a great battle involving demons, dragons, and magic that burned entire cities, creating the Endless Waste. To this day, the former lands claimed by Narfell remain known to some as the Demonlands. The surviving cities of Netheril - Anauria, Asram, and Hlondath - formed settlements on the borders, of Anauroch, poor shadows of their parent's glory. Asram, known for its City of Magicians, preserved the spirit of Netheril if not its wisdom, and was devastated by plague a mere three hundred years after its founding. Anauria, known for its magic and swordmaking ability, was destroyed less than five hundred years after Netheril's fall. Hlondath, which survived the longest, largely abandoned magic and became a nation of loggers and shepherds. The advance of Anauroch eventually swallowed all three. Other refugees from Netheril fled farther south and founded Halruaa, which still exists today. Other ill-remembered and little-known empires included the dwarven nation of Delzoun that traded with Netheril, and the elves of Illefarn. Many communities of elves have vanished over time as they retreated to the sanctuary-home of Evermeet, but these are not true fallen empires in the same sense as the others mentioned here, because the elves left voluntarily rather than being beset by war and catastrophes..The freed slaves of the Imaskari moved west after the destruction of their oppressors, led by their manifested deities. They settled on the southeastern portion of the Sea of Fallen~ Stars, forming two nations separated by the River of Swords. These kingdoms, Mulhorand and Unther, grew at a prolific pace and conquered or colonized the nearby lands. Unther's expansion stopped when the elves of the Yuirwood and the gold dwarves of the Great Rift held the empire at bay. A mages' rebellion halted Mulhorand's growth and caused the realm to look inward for centuries. The orcgate wars, one portal opened by Mulhorand's rebellious wizards led to a world populated by savage orcs. These orcs used the portal to invade Faerûn, overrunning settlements and slaying thousands. The manifestations of the god-kings of both Mulhorand and Unther battled the orcs, and the orcs retaliated by summoning divine avatars of their own deities. During these conflicts, known as the Orcgate Wars, the orc god Gruumsh slew the Mulhorandi sun god Re, the first known deicide in the Realms. Many of the Untheric deities were slain as well. The human deities eventually prevailed and the orcs were slain or driven northward or westward. The deities Set and Osiris battled to succeed Re, and Set murdered his rival. Horus absorbed the divine power of Re and became Horus-Re, defeated Set, and cast the evil god into the desert. Isis resurrected Osiris. All of the Mulhorandi pantheon but Set united in support of Horus-Re. The two old nations paused to rebuild their power and lick their wounds. In Unther, the chief god Enlil abdicated in favor of his son Gilgeam and vanished. Ishtar, the only other surviving Untheric deity, gave the power of her manifestation to Isis and vanished as well. Gilgeam began his two-thousand-year deterioration into despotic tyranny as the ruler of Unther. Settled in their ways and careless toward their distant conquests, Mulhorand and Unther were ripe for internal conflict and resentment from their daughter states. Over the next thousand years, Unther's northern cities seceded, and the country shrunk by half when its western cities declared themselves the free nation of Chessenta. Mulhorand suffered another mages' revolt that resulted in the loss of the province of Thay, and, despite a later invasion attempt to reclaim it, Mulhorand was eventually forced to accept Thay as an independent nation. Semphar and Murghôm won their relative independence, and Mulhorand and Unther became known to many as the two "living" fallen empires. Calimshan has a long history that predates even mighty Netheril. While never achieving the heights of magical power as Netheril did, Calimshan was a driving force in the history of the south of Faerûn because of its great population and military power. Calim, a noble djinni, founded his empire when he, his retinue of djinn nobles and servants, and thousands of human slaves arrived from another plane. They repelled attacks from dragons and established border agreements with the nearby nations of elves and dwarves. A thousand years after Calim's arrival, an efreet mercenary named Memnon created a portal to Toril and founded his own realm to the north of the Calim empire. After three centuries of coexistence, the two nations went to war and begin the Era of Skyfire, battling over the next four hundred years. Their war was brought to an end by the actions of their elven neighbors, who used elven high magic to fuse the two genie lords and most of their genie servitors into a large gem thereafter known as the _Calimemnon Crystal_. Eventually, the humans of the twin empires managed to drive out or bind the remaining djinn and efreet with the help of their dwarven neighbors. The humans called their united nation Coramshan. Over the next four thousand years, under many different names and governments, Coramshan expanded to cover modern-day Amn and Tethyr, the entire Lake of Steam region, and as far south as the Chultan peninsula and the Landrise in the Shaar. Their expansions kept them busy battling Jhaamdath (now known as Chondath), the dwarven nation of Shanatar, and small elven kingdom. Although intrigue, rebellions, monsters, and conquest caused the borders of Calimshan to collapse and expand several times (eventually resulting in the territory it holds today), Calimshan always maintained its status as a mercantile power, moving goods from the Chultan peninsula to the North and back again. Founded shortly after the liberation of Coramshan by humans, the nation of Jhaamdath began as a collection of fishing and logging villages north of what is now called the Chondalwood. Jhaamdath and its central Twelve Cities of Swords grew quickly along the land and sea, and soon came into conflict with Coramshan when its borders approached the Lake of Steam. The two nations finally reached a peaceful settlement when they both agreed to abandon the contested lake. With Coramshan to the west and Unther to the east, Jhaamdath had nowhere to go but across the Sea of Fallen Stars, and so it focused its attention on trade, fortification of its borders, and northern expansion across the Inner Sea. Jhaamdath settled what is now Impiltur, Thesk, Sespech, Turmish, and the Vast, establishing colonies that enriched Jhaamdath with trade goods and prestige gained from large land holdings. In time, the logging of the Chondalwood greatly angered the elves of that forest, and war between the races began. Within twenty years, all the elven cities in the forest except one had been destroyed, and nine out of ten elves in the wood had been slain. In retaliation, the surviving elven wizards used elven high magic to summon, a great wave that scoured all of Jhaamdath from the face of the world and reshaped that area into the current coastline of the Vilhon Reach. The few survivors fled to the colonies along the northern coast of the Sea of Fallen Stars. In time, other scattered survivors and folk from its old colonies returned and formed the country of Chondath, which rose to become a mercantile power but was broken again by wars and plague. The Chondath of today is only the palest shadow of its former greatness, but its legacy lives on in its colonial descendants, who eventually expanded west and founded the powerful nations of Sembia and Cormyr. Dalereckoning began with compacts between the human settlers of what became the Dalelands and the elves of Cormanthor, who raised the Standing Stone as a symbol of the vows to respect each other's ways of life. That stone still stands, despite the chaos and pain of more than thirteen centuries. Below are discussed only a few of the more relevant events from the time of the early empires to the modern day. Faerûnian history records numerous attempts by all the races to live together peaceably. Two of the most prominent were at the elven capital of Myth Drannor in the Cormanthor forest and on the Sword Coast in the country known as Phalorm, the realm of Three Crowns (for its elven, human, and dwarven co-rulers). While both grand realms had their internal pressures, their demises came from without - invasion by orcs and humanoids (and, in Myth Drannor's case, extradimensional creatures). Despite their falls, these kingdoms stand as a testimony to the ideal that the varying races can live and thrive together. A divine event now known as the Dawn Cataclysm resulted in numerous transformations among the deities, though the only known impacts on Toril came from a schism in Tyche's church that led to her demise and the rise of the goddesses Beshaba and Tymora. The schisms took place during the 8th century centuries before the Dawn Cataclysm (mortals have difficulty dating events involving the deities), the first Magister, Azuth the High One, battled his rival Savras the All-Seeing for supremacy in service to Mystra. The battle lasted years, ending when Azuth finally imprisoned Savras in a magic staff. Other events in this time period may be tied to the Dawn Cataclysm, such as the ending of the second empire of Unther, the formation of the Harpers, the arrival of demon-king Iyachtu Xvim the Baneson in Westgate, and the imprisonment of Moand. Seeking power over other deities, Bane, in his previous incarnation, and Myrkul,the former god of the dead, stole from Lord Ao the _Tablets of Fate_ , divine records that state the responsibilities of all the deities of Faerûn. This act convinced Ao that the gods were unconcerned with their worshipers and more concerned with their battles against each other. To punish them and force them to attend their followers, Ao forced the deities out of their extraplanar realms and into mortal bodies called avatars. The divine avatars walked the earth, interacted with mortals (some more ruthlessly than others), and scrambled to find a way to return to their extraplanar homes, for the normal paths were barred. Known variously as the Time of Troubles, the Godswar, and the Avatar Crisis, this period in the history of Faerûn is the most chaotic in recent memory. Sudden mortality wreaked havoc on the deities. Helm alone retained his divine power and was commanded by Ao to guard the path to the Outer Planes. Because Helm was successful, much of the destruction caused by the Avatar Crisis is laid at his feet. Mystra was destroyed and her essence merged with the land, causing magic to function erratically and creating many wild magic and dead magic areas. Gond the Wonderbringer fell to earth as a gnome on the shores of Lantan. In gratitude for the sanctuary, he taught the Lantanese the secrets of smoke powder. Tymora appeared at her temple in Arabel, and it is thought that her presence there spared the city much destruction. Ibrandul, god of caverns, was slain by Shar in secret and his portfolio stolen. Malar battled Nobanion and was hunted by Gwaeron Windstrom. Shaundakul battled and destroyed the avatar of a minor orc deity. Sharess took the form of the favorite concubine of the pasha of Calimport and was liberated from the growing influence of Shar by Sune. The Red Knight appeared in Tethyr, helping that nation defeat monsters raiding from the Wealdath. Hoar slew Ramman, Untheric god of war, but lost his foe's portfolio to Anhur. Clangeddin Silverbeard battled Labelas Enoreth on the isle of Ruathym over a misunderstanding. Shar and Selûne fought another round of their age-old battle as mortals in Waterdeep. Waukeen vanished, and her ally Lliira claimed custody of her portfolio for safekeeping. The avatar of the godling Iyachtu Xvim, half-demon offspring of Bane, was imprisoned under Zhentil Keep. Gilgeam, the god-king of Unther, was slain by his rival Tiamat, ending his two-millennia rule of that nation. Bhaal, the god of murder, was greatly weakened during the Godswar and existed only as a murderous force that could possess living beings. When Bane challenged Torm, the Black Lord slew all of the Bhaal-worshiping assassins in Faerûn and absorbed their essence, further weakening Bhaal. Forging an alliance with Myrkul, Bhaal kidnapped the mortal wizard Midnight and discovered one of the _Tablets of Fate_. But at the Boareskyr Bridge the mortal Cyric killed Bhaal with the sword _Godsbane,_ the avatar of Mask. Cyric absorbed some of Bhaal's power, while the rest went into the Winding Water, poisoning the river. Cyric then slew Leira, goddess of deception and illusions, with Godsbane and absorbed her portfolio. He later broke _Godsbane_ , greatly weakening Mask. Torm destroyed Bane during a battle in Tantras, and Ao later gave the Black Lord's portfolio to Cyric. Torm himself was slain in the conflict with Bane, but since his realm at the time was actually Toril and because he died in service to his ethos (obedience and duty), Lord Ao restored him to life and reinstated him as a deity. Myrkul's avatar battled Midnight, who destroyed him. Midnight became the new incarnation of Mystra, absorbing the essence of the previous goddess from the land. Cyric became the new deity of strife, tyranny, murder, and death, holding the portfolios of the slain Bane, Bhaal, and Myrkul. Years later, Cyric lost the portfolio of death to the mortal Kelemvor when he was temporarily driven mad by an artifact he created. The close of the Avatar Crisis brought a change to the way the deities of Faerûn relate to their followers. By Ao's decree, a deity's power is in part derived from the number and fervor of his worshipers, and so deities can no longer afford to ignore their faithful. While the Time of Troubles reshaped the land and altered the Faerûnian pantheon dramatically, the new accountability of divinity remains its most powerful legacy. For centuries the Endless Waste was believed an empty land lightly populated by skilled horsemen, until a great leader arose who would change the perception of that isolated land forever. The son of his tribe's khan (leader), Yamun was a charismatic young man with drive and ambition. After slaying his father to attain control of his tribe, Yamun made alliances with other tribes and eventually united almost all the Tuigan natives into a powerful military force, earning the title of khahan, or "great khan." With over three hundred thousand horsemen under his command, Yainun's army rode east, easily defeated the armies of the Shou, then broached the Dragonwall. Soon turning his eyes westward, Yamun Khahan swept toward Thay. Surprised by the aggression of their normally undisciplined eastern neighbors, the Thayans suffered tremendous losses. Eventually Szass Tam, Thay's zulkir of necromancy, bargained with the Tuigan, arranging to teleport the khahan's forces to Rashemen in exchange for no further attacks against Thay. The horde battled the berserkers of Rashemen and was eventually pushed back by the Witches, but avoided a devastating defeat with the aid of more magic from the Thayan wizards. Only temporarily halted by the Rashemaar, the horde progressed toward Thesk. News of the horde eventually reached western ears. Given its size, it seemed likely to easily overrun Thesk and Impiltur and move through the Vast and into the Dales, Sembia, and Cormyr. This great threat temporarily unified the people of the Heartlands, and they formed an army to combat the Tuigan. King Azoun IV of Cormyr led a force composed of the Purple Dragons and War Wizards of Cormyr, skilled mercenaries from Sembia and the Sword Coast, Dales militiafolk, dwarves of Earthfast, and even a division of Zhentarim orcs. This patchwork army reached Thesk while the horde was besieging its northern cities. The two armies met, and the allied army carried the day in the greatest battle of the last hundred years. Under Azoun's leadership, the allied force broke the Tuigan horsemen, and the king slew Yamun Khahan in the conflict. Demoralized at the loss of their leader and reduced to less than a fourth of their original numbers, the Tuigan retreated from the battle field and began the long retreat back to their homeland. The people of Cormyr, Sembia, and the Dalelands returned to their homes. The orcs, however, had orders from their Zhentarim masters to remain in Thesk, and did so despite protests from Azoun. Not wishing to overextend his resources any further, the king left the small contingent of orcs in place, although he never forgot this tarnished spot on the Heartlands' otherwise bright victory. The last few years have seen numerous upheavals. The followers of dead gods had to contend with worshipers of the new holders of those portfolios. The greatest among these battles were between Cyric and the "heretic" followers of Bane, Bhaal, and Myrkul. These internal conflicts slowed the expansion of the church of Cyric for some time and resulted in secret purges and crusades. When Iyachtu Xvim was released during the destruction of Zhentil Keep, another holy war began between his followers and those of the "usurper" Cyric. The return of Waukeen caused some confusion among her following, although Lliira gratefully returned her portfolio and the two faiths sorted things out quickly. The peaceful kingdom of Cormyr suffered a series of tragedies, destabilizing a healthy, benevolent nation and affecting its ties to other countries. The Red Wizards of Thay greatly expanded their mercantile efforts into other lands, extending their reach into the Heartlands. Mulhorand, sensing weakness in its old neighbor and rival, invaded Unther and took the first step toward becoming a great empire again. The elves ended their retreat just in time to combat the arrival of drow in their abandoned forests. These events pale in comparison to the return of Bane. For many years, Iyachtu Xvim was known as the Baneson, said to be the offspring of Bane and a greater demon. Xvim acquired Bane's portfolio of tyranny and hatred and touted his church as the true church for those who once worshiped the Black Hand. Led by Fzoul Chembryl, Chosen of Xvim, the church of the Baneson gained many converts from the temple of Cyric, and the two faiths battled mercilessly. Ever since then Faerûn has been overcome by ruthless gods and people. War is waged everywhere and there is nothing we can do. Until you came along Lauren."

Lauren frowned immediately with confusion. "What do you mean?"

"There has been a prophecy that is thousands of years old. Depicting a woman who had been raised by humans and enslaved by a race that had come from our world. A woman who would become empowered by her magic and save Faerûn and unite the race's," Elhael said with a grin.

"I'm sorry but what does that have to do with my job?" Lauren asked with a frown. Though instead of Elhael talking it was Hale instead.

"It means Lauren that you will no longer be Chief Medical Examiner for the Light," Hale said softly with compassion in his eyes. However Lauren felt anger lance through her heart.

"Why?" Lauren hissed her eyes flashing dangerously.

"Because Lauren I'm stepping down from my position as Ash and putting the only woman who really deserves it. You."

"What?" Lauren murmured shocked which caused Hale to smile.

"You're the Ash now Lauren."

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry if this sucked. Everything concerning Lauren and Hale will be explained next chapter.**

 **FrenChi- First of all I would like to formally apologize that I hurt your feelings. It was not my intention in the slightest. I do love your reviews and your support. So when I read your review saying I hurt you... I felt my heart break a little. I'm so sorry for doing that to you. On other words I absolutely loved your review and I thank you for your kind words. They mean the world to me. Thank you so much. 3. Also do you know why I picked opal for the necklace?**

 **JCM- Thank you again for another one of your amazing reviews. They mean so much to me and I look forward to seeing more, and do you know why I picked opal for the necklace? Again thank you so much.**

 **Joannrbb- You're very welcome and I'm glad you're liking my story it means so much to me. Yes this will be Doccubus end game with bumps here and there. I hope you keep liking the story. It means so much to me.**

 **Dragonfly00- Yes, I completely agree with you Bo does out Lauren through emotional stress. In a good and bad way lol. I hope you like the chapters to come and thank you for all your support. :).**

 **Koskat- Yes, Bo is pretty oblivious lol. Though she means well I believe. Thank you for your kind words and support it means so much to me. So thank you so much and I hope that you keep liking my story.**

 **To all the Guest's thank you so much for reviewing and showing your support. It means so much to me.**

 **Again I'm sorry if this chapter sucked and once again the Ash thing will be explained next chapter. Thank you all for your love and support.**

 **Sorry for all the misspelled/missing words.**

 **Until Next Time,**

 **-Jaded Emperor**


	5. Chapter 5

A shocked silence filled the room after Hale's statement. Lauren couldn't comprehend what Hale had just said to her. Her being Ash? That was incomprehensible, she was just a doctor. She wasn't a leader especially not to the race of people who despised what she had been before. Lauren felt her heart hammer against her ribcage. Lauren felt like she was suffocating. Only a few weeks ago she had been a lowly human and now... _Now_ she was apparently the new Ash for the Light Fae. A thought that seemed even more incomprehensible coming from herself. She couldn't be the new Ash. There were protocols to be brought and papers to be made. As if reading her mind Hale smiled and said.

"I can practically hear your thoughts Lauren. I know that this is not the most ethical way to bring in the new Ash, but I do know the rule of succession. Do you?" Hale asked softly. Lauren only shook her head in response which caused Hale to smile once again. "The rule of succession is something every Fae lives by though most don't always follow it. It states that if there is a Fae more powerful than the current leader and that Fae has done outstanding things then by their right, they get to be Ash or Morrigan. Although if the Fae wants to be the Ash or Morrigan they need consent from the Elders, unless of course the current Ash or Morrigan gives their title to said Fae. Like I have done with you Lauren."

Lauren felt her mind reel with the possibilities of what this would mean for her and for the humans under the Light's rule. She could finally free the human slaves that belonged to the Light and hopefully they would still want to work for her. Though Lauren wasn't holding high hopes for it. Being a slave would make anyone wary of sudden freedom by a new captor. Especially if that new captor used to be one of the slaves. However Lauren held high hope that they would have enough trust in her to stay. Lauren turned her attention back to Hale and smiled.

"Why would you do this?" Lauren asked almost in tears once again.

"Because Lauren I've known you for a long time and over the years I've watched as the Fae beat your spirit down time and time again. Only for you to keep moving onward to do what you believed to be right. Even though you weren't appreciated by most for what you did. You still did it because you believed it to be right. You put your own personal hatred for the Fae and still did an outstanding job in saving us. You still held love in your heart for us because you saw that we all didn't hate you. You stayed even when given an out to leave. Maybe it was out of fear or maybe it was because you Doctor Lewis are the true Champion of the Fae. You deserve to be Ash more than I do and certainly more than any one else that would come after me. I picked you Lauren because I believe in you, like I have all these years."

Lauren was struck speechless at Hale's words. She had no idea she was that special for him to have felt that way about her. As she started into his warm brown eyes Lauren felt happiness fill her heart. She was finally being recognized for what she had sacrificed for the Fae. Although Lauren had never imagined it would turn out like this.

Lauren spoke softly after a moment of deliberation. "If you truly mean what you say, then I Lauren Elizabeth Lewis-Eglerion accept the position as residing Ash of the Light Fae and I will honor it until the day I did or the day I'm removed from the position as Ash," Lauren said with a small smile which caused Hale to grin and embrace Lauren warmly. Lauren responded to it in kind, after they parted Lauren was pulled into a hug by Elhael.

Soon they were all standing looking at one another before Hale spoke. "So Ash what is your first order in office?" Hale asked with a teasing smile.

"I would like to make Elhael the new Chief of the Medical Staff if he would accept," Lauren said without hesitation and Elhael responded without hesitation as well.

"I accept," Elhael softly with a grin and Lauren grinned back.

They both turned back to Hale when he clapped with an air of excitement. Lauren raised an inquiring brow at him before he responded.

"Now for the best part of it all, planning the coronation dinner," Hale said happily his eyes shining with mirth that was soon mirrored by Elhael, and Lauren couldn't help but wonder what she had just gotten herself into.

* * *

 **The Dal**

Lauren stood outside the Dal staring up at it for a moment before with a sigh she entered. Immediately she saw Bo at the bar with Kenzi and Dyson. Trick seeing her enter waved politely which Lauren responded to in kind. However Bo seeing Trick wave followed his gaze and saw her. Lauren saw Bo's jaw tighten along with Kenzi's eyes darkening with a protective glow. Lauren however paid them no mind as she sat down at an open table. She was waiting for Hale to arrive so they could discuss the incoming meeting with the Light's Elders.

She had known it was a high possibility of running into Bo tonight but she had hoped that Lady Luck would be on her side tonight. Of course with most things the odds were not in her favor. Lauren could feel their eyes burning twin holes into the side of her head and she unconsciously ran a hand through her hair. Feeling somehow out of place in her human persona. She could feel her elven side begging to be let out. Though unlike most Fae, Succubi to name one, her Fae side wanted to coalesce with her human side. It did not want to take over and it did not have urges. It just wanted to be free much like her human self. Lauren felt safer somehow intertwined with her Fae and human self, and without it... She felt incomplete like a puzzle that was missing a piece. Or a painter without their brush. Lauren felt like she didn't belong as just human anymore, however for the time being she was willing to manage.

Luckily Elhael would be around more and she could seek his guidance more and more. Which Lauren could never be happier about. Another thing she was happy about was the fact that Bo seemed to be preoccupied, which meant that Lauren wouldn't have to deal with a hole in her head. She saw out of the corner of her eye that Hale had just walked in. Along with his bodyguards most of whom already knew her new position and were already eyeing the area around her. Lauren had to hide the smirk at their protective nature. Most of the Fae in the bar seeing the Ash bowed their heads in a sign of respect which Hale returned with a smile. Soon enough he was seated in front of her. His eyes held mirth and a mischievous glint which made Lauren smile as well.

"Hello Lauren how have you been?" Hale asked with a tilt of his head.

Lauren responded, maintaining her smile. "I've been very good thank you Ash, and you?" Lauren asked keeping up the pretense that she wasn't the residing Ash.

"I'm doing very well thank you Doctor Lewis. Now I'm aware we have an important matter to discuss about the meeting with the Elders tomorrow," Hale said his gaze turning slightly serious. Lauren nodded her head silently which Hale took as a sign to continue. "Now the meeting will start at 8 A.M. sharp and will most likely be a couple hours long. The Elders only want to go over policies and procedures for your new rank." Hale said with a slight grin his eyes twinkling once more. Lauren had to refrain from smiling he was making it sound like she had been promoted, but only marginally. Not to the extent that she had actually been promoted.

"I understand my Ash, I will be as cordial as I normally am and will be right on time," Lauren said bending her head as a sign of submission.

Hale hummed in acknowledgement and responded. "I'm sure you will Doctor Lewis, now I hope you have a good night," Hale said before softly whispering. "I'm just going to talk to Kenzi, we'll discuss more tomorrow."

Lauren once again smiled, though it was more reserved like it always was when the Ash was concerned. She hoped she had played her part right and had been convincing. She didn't want the Fae to know she was well Fae and that she was the new Ash. She didn't think that would go over well. Especially since she had to get passed the Elders and they were already tough enough. However she held hope that they would be lenient towards her. Especially since Lauren had done most of their families great service in the past. Lauren watched as Hale walked towards Kenzi and the way the little goth lit up like a Christmas tree. Lauren hoped they would find each other soon.

With a sigh Lauren stood up to leave. She really didn't want to be in the same room as Bo right now. Even though she still loved the Succubus with all her heart she was still angry. She was done with being a stepping stool for everyone else. She was finally going to start fighting for herself, and if Bo couldn't understand that. Then Lauren really never knew her at all. Lauren ran a hand through her hair as she left, she absent mindedly took out her keys and opened her car. However before she could get in a hand around her wrist stopped her. For a moment she thought it was Bo but she was shocked to see it was Dyson.

"Dyson? Would you like something?" Lauren asked the shifter with a furrowed brow in confusion.

"Yes, I do actually Lauren. I know you and I don't get a long that well but we've always seen eye to eye on one thing," Dyson said and Lauren tilted her head waiting for him to continue, which he soon did. "Bo. We've always agreed on Bo and her happiness, and I know for a fact that Bo isn't happy right now and neither are you for that matter. I know this is none of my business but as you know when it comes to Bo it's always my business to make sure she's alright. I just want you to talk to her, I know she's screwed you over in the past but she's trying to be a better person for you. She loves you with all her heart and soul and as much as this pains me to say, she loves you more than she would or could ever love me." Dyson said and immediately Lauren frowned. Yes, she and Dyson always did coalesce when it came to Bo's happiness. They never were well in tune with the other. Mostly because they were in some sort of messed up triangle that neither could get out of. With Bo smack dab in the middle.

"Listen Dyson if Bo put you up to this then," Lauren started to say but Dyson quickly cut her off before she could continue.

"No Lauren Bo did not put me up to this I promise you that. I just wanted you at least give her one last chance before walking away," Dyson said looking up for a moment before returning his gaze back to her. Lauren frowned once again at him before anger took place inside of her like a burning inferno.

"Well if Bo is as in love with me as you say she is. Then why isn't she out here? Why isn't she fighting for what we had. I'll tell you why it's too hard for her to be committed. She may say she wants to be monogamous but we all know she's happier single," Lauren hissed her eyes blazing in anger. However before Dyson could respond Lauren continued. "You tell her this when you get back in there, alright can you do that for me?" Lauren asked and Dyson nodded silently. "You tell her, I am more than flesh, greater than bones. I am what she needed, a solution to her troubled world. So why did I always feel like her doormat? She broke my heart every day without knowing it. I brought her love; she saw weakness. I offered her what she needed and she took it, after all who values what is free? Who cherishes something that appears in infinite supply? Bo, it isn't as endless as it appears. As my heart breaks so do I, dying a little more every time you treat me like an enemy. I'm not. I'm just the easiest target. Or I was until I finally gave up on something that could never be. I hope you find the happiness you deserve Bo and know that I will always love you but I don't think I could ever be with you again. Goodbye Bo." Lauren didn't even wait for a reply as she quickly got in her car, turned it on and took off like a rocket down the street. All the while Dyson watched silently with pain in his eyes as he met pained brown eyes from within the shadows.

Bo watched as the cars lights disappeared into the darkness of the night. Along with the love of her life and for the first time in years, she felt lost. Bo closed her eyes and allowed the tears to fall, and she didn't think she could ever be found again.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey everyone! I'm sorry it has taken so long for me to update, but I haven't been feeling well. Which is also one of the reasons why the late chapter was such a mess. However if you all are angry at the big paragraph I will rewrite the whole chapter and put text in between it to space it out. I'm sorry I made you guys upset. Though I just wanted to say my reason being that I wasn't feeling well and I'd rather have that chapter then none at all. Again I'm sorry if I made any one mad. I'm also sorry this chapter is so short, I hope you can forgive me. Hopefully I will feel better soon.**

 **lazytown2000- Wow! This is a great story. On the edge of my seat waiting on the next chapter for more clarity _(Thank you so much for you kind words. I'm glad my story is making its desired effect on people. I'm so glad you like it and I hope you like this chapter just as much.)_**

 **AriMon- Please post soon well when you can. I really like your story and I am so happy that Lauren put an end to the horrible relationship with Bo. _(I'm glad you like the story and I'm sorry it has taken me so long in updating. On the Bo and Lauren part I won't make it easy. Bo has to show Lauren that she loves her and in a sense show everyone else as well. Just words won't do the trick anymore. Again I'm glad you like my story and I hope you continue liking it :D)_**

 **JCM- Another amazing chapter, packed with so much detail and information, i've read it three time just to try and take it all in. What a ending, certainly didn't see that coming especially as Lauren is only just starting her new life. So what's Bo going to think now with Lauren as the Ash, will she want to join the Light? Also as one of your other reviewers queried what role will Dyson play hero, villain, friend or jealous rival, one thing though will be sure he'll smell the change. In answer to you question, i'm not totally sure why you choose Opal but a connection i do know is that Zoie Palmer's birthday is in October and Opals are the birth stone for October. Keep up the great work and more soon pleas. _(I'm so glad you love my story as much as I love reading your reviews, which is a lot, I'm sorry it has taken me so long and I hope you can forgive me. Also I think Dyson in this chapter sort of answered your question but there will soon be more to come with him don't you worry. You are also right in the Opal regard, well both you and FrenChi were right. I'm glad your figured it out or part way out good job! Because you actually did answer for me when you didn't have to. I'll name a character in this story after anyone you want, of course they will be OC. And they will pop up somewhere within it. Again I'm so happy you like the story and I hope you continue liking it.)_**

 **FrenChi- _(I'm so glad you still like this story and I'm so sorry it has taken so long for me to update. I hope you can forgive but once I start feeling better the updates should be more and more frequent. And yes you were half way right about the Opal, the other half is what JCM answered. Though as a reward I'm giving you the same reward as him/her and naming a character after anyone you want, whether they're important or not you'll just have to see. Again I'm so glad you like this story it means the world to me. Also you don't have to apologize I'm just glad I didn't hurt your feelings like I thought I did. I'm also sorry for not including your review I didn't want people to think I was just using the reviews as filler words. I hope you can forgive me. :D)_**

 **Akshijain- I really didn't see that coming _(I'm sure most people didn't. I tried to make it as shocking as possible for my readers and I hope I did a good job at that factor. I also hope you liked this chapter. I'm sorry it has taken me so long to update I hope you can forgive me.)_**

 **koskat- I love it when Lauren stands up for herself. Yep, Bo still doesn't get it. Hopefully absence makes the heart grow fonder for these two eventually or they both find what they are looking for even if it's not together. I love what you did with Hale. Totally didn't see Hale making Lauren the Ash, interesting twist. If Dyson appears in this story, will he pick up on the change in Lauren, clearly Bo didn't. Wondering what Kenzi's role is as well. Looking forward to seeing how you tie everything together. _(I'm glad that you like my little twist in the usual Lauren becomes Fae slash grows a backbone. For the Dyson part you'll just have to wait and see. I also hope I'm doing an okay job at the Lauren Bo dynamic of this story and I hope you liked this chapter.)_**

 **Joannrbb- Wow this chapter had a lot of information. I am a little sad with the Bo scene, but you prepared me well for it. Bo is going to flip when she finds out Lauren is the Ash. Can't wait to hear more about that situation. Keep writing and I'll keep reading. I appreciate that you do the writing. _(I'm glad I prepared you well for the shock of it all. And trust me Bo won't be happy that Lauren didn't tell her as well as someone else that I won't name. I'm glad you like my story it means the world to me and I'm sorry it has taken me so long to update.)_**

 **And to all the Guests that reviewed I'm so thankful for your insight and opinion. Thank you so much for giving my story a chance.**

 **Sorry for all the misspelled/missing words.**

 **Until Next Time,**

 **\- Jaded Emperor**


	6. Chapter 6

She moved through the shadows as if she were one herself. The speed and agility causing only a slight ripple in the sea of never-ending darkness. She looked towards the looming forest ahead of her and then back to where she had just come from. Her hazel eyes shining in the faint moonlight. Once she made sure that nothing was wrong; she plunged into the forest.

Stepping into the forest robbed her of one sense and heightened the others. It was disorienting to be almost blinded but given the ears of a wolf. Even the soft susurration of the branches felt heavy in the ears. The sense of smell was sensitized, the loam in the earth and the decomposing leaves made the atmosphere close and thick. The blackness nurtured a sense of claustrophobia inside her even though the woodland stretched unbroken for miles. The narrow path, which was made uneven by the knotted roots that crossed it, branched at intervals. There was no map to follow, but even if there was the perpetual dark would prevent her from using it. Only the songs of the elders would take her through. That's why the children sang them every night before bed and then again after breakfast. They were the only way to navigate.

As she ran through the forest she couldn't help but notice the upheaval that had befallen it. Upon the forest floor lie trees of yesteryear, fallen in storms long forgotten. The seasons have been harsh, stripping away the bark and outer layers, yet rendering them all the more beautiful. They have the appearance of driftwood, twisting in patterns that remind her of seaside waves; even the colour of the moss is kelp-like. They are soft, damp, yet her fingers come away dry. She tilts her head upward, feeling her hair tumble further down her back; the pines are several houses tall, reaching toward the silver rays of the moon. Crickets chirping comes in lulls and bursts, the silence and the chirping working together as well as any improvised melody. It pains her however that such a great forest could be destroyed. Although she was glad that its beauty was still shining. A thought that caused a small smile to grace her lips, before she started on her trek once again.

She felt the wind pass over her face as she ran through the underbrush. Finally however she entered a beautiful clearing. That if you didn't know existed, unless luck struck you, you would never find it. As she stepped out into the clearing she looked up towards the heavens. The moonlight was a diffuse ocean above her, lessening the inky blackness of the night, but not so bright as to dull the stars that speckled and glittered in the heavens above. Turning the inky black of the night into a charcoal grey. She turned her gaze towards the center of the clearing where her compatriot stood.

She moved towards him and watched as his eyes met hers. His glowing brown eyes shining the moonlight. She stopped no more than three feet from him and dipped her head, which he returned soon after.

"It's good to see you Darren," she said softly with a small smile gracing her lips.

"It's good to see you as well Theresa," Darren said which caused her to smile.

Though said smile soon fell away when she remembered why she was summoned her. "So it's true then? The one to bring peace back to our world has finally come?"

Darren nodded his head once before saying. "Yes, Elhael has been the one to send me word of this event. He says that she is even greater than we could have ever imagined."

"I'm glad that Elhael was the one to bring her in. However what does this have to do with me?" She asked her eyebrow lifting in question. She watched as Darren smiled at her before replying.

"Elhael needs assistance in training her and has asked me for help; and since you are one of the oldest Guardians and my close friend, I have decided to choose you for this task. I know you will not fail me," Darren said with a grin. However she felt shock pass over her. She was the one that was going to train the chosen one? Never in a million years had she imagined herself being one of the ones to train the chosen one. Though this job was something that she was not going to take lightly.

Theresa dipped her head. "Thank you so much Darren I promise you I will not fail you."

"I know you won't Theresa. Now go, Elhael needs you and the sooner you get there the better," Darren said with a smile, which Theresa mirrored. Then Theresa was once again off and as she looked back up at the moon.

She couldn't help but hope that when she returned, that it would to a better future.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey everyone! Yes I know a super short chapter but the next one won't be. I just have to tweak it a bit but it's at about almost 3K. So I hope you can handle such a short chapter and I also hope you can forgive me and since this is such a short chapter I will be doing my responses in the next chapter as well. (To this chapter and the last one as well.) I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Any questions PM me.**

 **Though I just wanted to say, FrenChi I hope you like your OC and if there's anything specific you want just tell me. Also JCM I have made your OC, Marion, and I believe you will like what I have in mind.**

 **Again thank you all for being the best readers/reviewers I could ever ask for. I love you all!**

 **Sorry for all the misspelled/missing words.**

 **Until Next Time,**

 **-Jaded Emperor**


	7. Chapter 7

Lauren was currently pacing throughout the entirety of her living room. Her brow was creased in concentration. Her eyes narrowed slightly in thought and her lip was between her teeth in a show of silent anxiety. She had never been so nervous before, she also had never been in this position before. Obviously.

Lauren had woken up at six sharp and had since gotten ready. As she looked at the clock residing on her desk she saw that it would soon be 7:30. Lauren knew Hale wasn't always practical when it came to time but she had hoped this time would be different. She knew for a fact that she was about to make Fae history. An ex human slave becoming the Ash of the Light Fae. Who would have thought that would happen? Certainly not her, especially when she was the one becoming Ash.

Lauren stared at the clock as it ticked across its surface. She closed her eyes in silent meditation. She could feel the warmth and comfort her elven side was trying to give her. Lauren could feel her emotions and anxiety slowly slip away. As a sea of calm washed over her. Her eyes snapped open when someone, she suspected Hale, knocked at her door. Quickly Lauren moved towards her door and opened it. Seeing Hale on the other side smiling.

"You're late," Lauren said as she moved aside to let Hale in.

"So sorry my Ash but I was getting my papers in order and it took longer than expected," Hale said maintaining his smile which soon Lauren mirrored.

"It's quite alright Hale and please after all you have done for me you can call me Lauren," Lauren replied.

"Thank you Lauren. Now on to business we are meeting the elders in at least fifteen minutes. There is two things I need you to do for me before that," Hale said and Lauren nodded in compliance. "First I need you to sign this document stating that you are the new Ash by my orders." Hale continued as he held out the sheet of paper. Lauren immediately grabbed it and went to her desk and signed it. Once it was back in Hale's hands he once again spoke. "Secondly I need you to let your elf side out."

Lauren stared at him for a moment before nodding. Lauren closed her eyes and pulled the enchantment off of her necklace as if it was a band aid. Lauren opened her eyes and saw Hale staring at her in awe. She offered him a faint smile in response which caused him to clear his throat. "Good now I believe you already know what to do. As you have had several meetings with the Elders in the past," Hale said and Lauren nodded in confirmation. "Yes, however don't look or act like a slave anymore. Because you're not, you're now the Ash of the Light Fae. The rightful Ash if you ask me. Pretty much what I'm trying to say Lauren, is that you're no longer their inferior. You're their superior and I want you to show it. Show that you're no longer the scared human that they're expecting. Be the High Elf that you are and be the leader that you were meant to be." Hale said his grin showing happiness and his eyes conveying his sincerity.

"Thank you Hale, I will try my best," Lauren said with a soft smile in return.

"Good, then that means we should get going don't want to be late," Hale said as he held out his arm for her to take. Which she did and together they walked out of her apartment. Both excited to see what the future held.

* * *

 **Light Fae Compound, Elder's Meeting Room**

To say that their was tension in the room, was like saying that the sky was blue. An indisputable fact, one that Lauren wasn't to keen on in this moment. The Elder's had been staring at her for a good five minutes since her arrival. Lauren could feel Hale shift beside her. She glanced at him from her peripherals and saw that he seemed to feel it as well. Lauren soon felt as if the silence had been taken to the extreme. Though just as she was about to speak one of the Elder's beat her to it.

"So as I gather that no one else will speak, I suppose I must start off this wonderfully uncomfortable meeting," the Elder, Hansen Lauren knew, spoke in his usual jolly tone. A tone which made Lauren have to restrain from smiling. Out of all the Elder's Hansen was always her favorite. With him being such a gentle soul and having a golden heart. He always thanked her for her services and was always as polite as he could be. Lauren knew without a doubt that if she had to fire every single Elder beside one, it would be Hansen that she would exclude. Lauren met Hansen's vibrant blue eyes with her own violet. "Dr. Lewis first off as the Head of House Fairfax I would like to express my happiness at seeing you so happy and for seeing you get something that you deserve. I just want you to know that House Fairfax will stand by you in any time of need. Now the second thing up for discussion is if Dr. Lewis has to fight to be Ash."

Lauren turned her gaze once more to the other Elder's. She watched as they all shifted in their seats. She had hoped that the Elder's would agree without to much struggle. However that hope seemed to be dwindling by the second. Although Lauren also knew that the Elder's, would hopefully, not want to anger the Álfheim and with that being in mind not reject her to much. Although Lauren was more than happy that House Fairfax supported her. Which seemed to be coming true as the minutes ticked by.

Before long each Elder stood up and pledged themselves to her. Lauren couldn't believe that they were being so cooperative, however once again Lauren believed it had something to do with the Álfheim or Elhael. Lauren turned her gaze to Hansen and smiled warmly at him which he returned in kind.

Lauren had never been more happy before and then the Elder's started to chant. "We have accepted her as one of our own. May she prosper in her new office and may the Light flourish under her rule. May peace reign across the land because of her name. May she bring glory and prosperity to all under her protective; and may Doctor Lauren Lewis live forevermore."

Lauren turned to look at Hale who grinned at her, which Lauren returned. She could see pride and happiness shining in his eyes. Lauren turned her gaze back towards the Elder's and inclined her head, which they returned in kind. She hopes that in time that they will come to accept her. It would be a lot easier than either trying to replace them or making them submit. Which was something that she wouldn't do. She wouldn't force anyone to submit to her, not against their free will.

Lauren's gaze shot back to Hale when he touched her arm softly. "Come on Lauren, some people are waiting for us at your apartment."

Lauren nodded her head then once again turned towards the Elder's and smiled. "Thank you all so much for your support."

With that she turned around and walked out of the room along with Hale; and the moment the doors started to close Lauren heard yelling start. Which caused her to smirk as she walked away.

* * *

Lauren stood in front of Elhael and Hale in her apartment. She was looking at them with confusion marred on her face.

"So what you're telling me is that a Guardian from Faerûn is coming here to train me?" she asked.

"Yes, Lauren that's precisely what we're saying," Elhael said simply.

"When will she get here?"

"In two or three days at the most," Hale said after glancing at Elhael, wished caused Lauren to frown.

Lauren once again frowned in confusion. "Why must she train me?"

Elhael signed softly and sat down on one of her arm chairs and gestures for her to do the same. Once she's situated he begins to speak. "Lauren do you remember when Hale and I told you of a great evil that would one day break across Faerûn?" Elhael asked and Lauren nodded in confirmation. "Good because that day, unfortunately, has come and we need you to help stop it. This evil that is coming is one that nightmares are made out of. This evil is called the Saura. The Saura are a race of evil entities that have no compassion or guilt. They could kill an entire village of innocents and not feel an inkling of guilt or remorse. The Saura bodies are hideous, otherworldly corruptions. Living in cramped, dark caves all their lives has rendered their backs hunched, their joints heavily scarred, and their skin deathly pale. Their eyes are tiny and useless, though their ears are larger and more sensitive than those of their surface-dwelling cousins. Their noses are nothing more than thin, skeletal slits on their faces, and their teeth are jagged like a shark. However even though the Saura are slightly blind, that doesn't mean that they are handicapped. No after years and years in the dark after their sight left them, their other senses have been honed to perfection. Especially their hearing, so you can never sneak up on a Saura. Though the Saura were not always a evil and repulsive race. No they were once one of the most powerful races in all of the Feywild, albeit a little cold hearted. Though once darkness set into their hearts it could not be purged. So they were shunned from the overworld and into the dark recessed of the ground. Where no one would have to see their evil. Though the Saura were foretold to have been waiting all this time, so they can enact their revenge and take the overworld once and for all. Sadly that day has arrived."

Lauren immediately felt her heart pound in her chest. She couldn't believe that a race like that could exist. Lauren felt fear rush through her like a river. However she was soon fighting against the rushing current. She would not let fear take over her. She would not let herself be ruled by it. Not when so many people are at stake. Lauren lifted her head and gazed straight into Elhael's green eyed and Hale's brown.

"When do we start?"

* * *

It had been two days and Lauren has been studiously working on learning all she could. Mostly about magic because she believed that to be the hardest to conceive. Lauren believed strongly that she needed to be the best she could. That she couldn't let her fear overrun her. Which she vowed to never let happen again. Lauren would not let her fear cow her into submission. She refused to let that happen. Lauren was currently reading about magic and its properties.

 _Lord Ao created the universe. At first it was nothing but energy, with neither light nor dark, heat nor cold. Eventually the energy created two deities – Selûne and Shar. Together they created heavens and Chauntea, the embodiment of the world of Toril. Chauntea begged for light and warmth so that she could create life on the new world, but Shar opposed this vehemently. The subsequent war between the sisters created new deities – war, murder, and destruction among them. When Selûne lit one of the nearby heavenly bodies on fire to provide the light and warmth needed, Shar became enraged, trying to extinguish light everywhere. Selûne tore the energy from her own body and flung it at Shar, where it joined with Shar's energy and passed from both of them, thus creating the goddess of magic, Mystryl. The birth of Mystryl not only brought a truce to Selûne and Shar, but created the Weave._

 _In the newly created Toril, magic abounded in everything, but in its raw state it was too dangerous for mortals to use. The Weave is a like a fabric, consisting of many threads, all woven together to create an intricate design. Spellcasting and the use of magic items pulls individual threads and reweaves them, creating a new design. Now both mortals and deities could use magic through this fabric that was both the embodiment of Mystryl and a conduit to raw magic._

 _When the Phaerimm, a race dwelling under the surface of the earth, began to cast spells draining the empire of Netheril of its magic, a powerful mage named Karsus created a link to Mystryl in an attempt to steal her power, become a god and save his empire. This caused a great rift in the Weave, and Mystryl was so weakened that she sacrificed herself to save the world. Since she was the Weave, magic immediately ceased all across Toril. A new goddess of magic named Mystra was born, and she was able to repair the weave in a way that such powerful spells could never be used against it again._

Lauren frowned slightly in thought. She wondered if that could mean that there were different kinds of magic as well. Since magic would have to branch out because it is all powerful.

 _ **Types of Magic**_

 _ **Divine Magic**_

 _Magic that originates from a spell-granting deity, usually through prayer, is divine in nature and is called the Power by the common folk. Clerics, druids, paladins, rangers and many prestige classes all derive their spells and spell-like abilities from a deity. A practitioner of the Power has no affinity with the Art, as their spells are planted in their minds directly by their patron deity, and they do not tap the Weave. Casting divine spells is more like an exclamation of faith that brings about a sensation appropriate to the patron deity to whom the faith was devoted._

 ** _Faith Magic_**

 _A small subcategory of divine spells could make use of the "devotional energy" that came from many worshipers congregated in a specific location dedicated or sacred to a deity. Once a focus was created to harness this energy, it could be used for protection, improving harvests, controlling weather, improving communication between diverse peoples, and improving public health._

 ** _Candle Magic_**

 _The mystics of Faerûn took herbalism to greater heights and could create candles that had the same or similar effects as some spells._

 ** _Arcane Magic_**

 _Any magic that doesn't originate from a deity is defined as arcane magic. (Note, while all magic is accessed through the Weave, which is maintained by a deity, this does not make all magic divine magic.) The use of arcane magic is referred to in day-to-day speech as the Art, and a wide variety of people (and character classes) are able to practice the Art to a smaller or larger extent, though the way in which they access the Weave can differ dramatically. Most wizards spend long years researching their art, gathering spells to their personal book, and each day they can only memorize a small fraction of these. The memory of the spell is wiped from his or her mind as it is cast. The wizard has to re-study the spell before he or she can cast it again, unless more than one casting of the spell in question was prepared. Sorcerers, also known as innanoths (for their innate mastery of the Weave) are not required to research spells. They tap the Weave in a more direct manner, but because of this, the selection of spells available to a sorcerer is more limited than that available to a wizard. Bards, assassins and many other prestige classes access the Weave to use certain magical abilities._

 ** _Schools_**

 _Schools of magic are categories into which spells were organized by general function. Spells were created by wizards with these schools in mind, though divine spells fell within these preset categories as well. Still, there were also some spells that defied categorization within a school. Some spellcasters (mostly wizards) chose to specialize in spells from a certain school; they focused more effort into these spells than any other, but at the expense of all spells from one or more other schools. These schools of magic had been in existence for a very long time and no one seemed to know who originally came up with them. They were not yet used by the arcanists of Netheril, however, who only distinguished three schools or Fields of Mythal: Inventive, mentalism and variation._

 _Most schools of magic also have subschools that help define the spells with even more accuracy. The major schools of magic are as follows:_

Lauren immediately kept reading, intrigued.

 _Abjuration Spells of protection._

 _Alteration Spells that can transform the nature of the physical world or objects in it._

 _Conjuration Spells that create or transport people, energy or objects._

 _Divination Spells that allow the caster to see things that they normally wouldn't be able to._

 _Enchantment Spells that affect the minds of other creatures._

 _Evocation/Invocation Spells that create energy out of the raw power of the Weave._

 _Illusion Spells to fool the senses._

 _Necromancy Spells that deal with positive energy, negative energy, and both the living and the dead._

 _Universal Magic is a small number of spells was not associated with any school but universally available, even to specialists._

 _The rarely studied schools of chronomancy and wild magic are special cases, as they contain many spells that can be used only by those specializing in them. Similarly, the hishnashapers and plumaweavers of Mazticaeach use their own selection of exclusive spells, which is somewhere between a school of magic and a priestly sphere._

 _Chronomancy Spells that use and manipulate time, including time travel._

 _Wild magic Spells that tap into raw magic, with powerful but often chaotic results._

 _Hishna Talonmagic shapes the dangerous aspects of nature with the help of talismans to dominate and help in warfare._

 _Pluma Feathermagic uses the benevolent aspects of nature in often bird-related spells for the benefit of communities._

 _Alternative Systems of Magic_

 _Some casters organize arcane spells not into the traditional schools of philosophy, but, based on what they produce or affect, into schools of effect: Shadow mages use twilight, darkness and forces from the Plane of Shadow, dimensionalists employ space, time and the planes for their purposes, while elementalists specialize in spells of one of the four elemental schools of air, earth, fire, and water. The rare incantatrixes specialized in spells affecting magic itself._

 _Similarly, the mages of Zakhara distribute their spells into the elemental provinces of wind, sand, flame, and sea, as well as the universal province, open to all wizards._

 _Schools of thaumaturgy go one step further, they do not only put spells into categories different from the traditional schools, but use alternative ways to access magical energy: The school of artifice uses substances, technology and magical items to channel magic, and the school of song employs music and the power of the voice. Wild magic is also considered a school of thaumaturgy._

 _Followers of path magic do not recognize schools of magic, but specialize in paths of power, much smaller selections of spells of increasing power unified by one topic._

 ** _Casting_**

 _ **Verbal component**_

 _Many spells require the caster to speak certain words, or, in the case of a bard, create music, to cast a spell. Being prevented from speaking, such as a gag, or effects that remove sounds, such as certain magical effects, makes it impossible for a caster to cast such a spell. A deafened caster may fail when casting a spell, by misspeaking, which causes the spell to be lost._

 _ **Somatic component**_

 _Many spells require the caster to make a motion to cast the spell. If the caster is unable to make the correct motion, the spell cannot be cast. Wearing armor or using a shield interferes with the somatic components of arcane spells, creating a risk of spell failure. Bards and some other arcane classes can cast spells in light armor without this risk._

 _ **Material components**_

 _Casting a spell often requires that the caster sacrifice some sort of material component. Often, these components are virtually worthless, but some spells, such as spells to raise the dead, require material components costing thousands of gold pieces. If a caster is unable to access or use the correct spell component, the spell cannot be cast. As the spell is cast, the material component is destroyed, so it is not reusable._

Lauren sat back into her couch with a soft sigh and closed the book. She then placed it beside her on the cushion. Magic was a Hell of a lot more complex than she had originally thought. Which meant that added onto that, she would also have to be dealing with both physical and emotional stress as well. Though if it meant that she could keep innocent people safe then she would be more than willing to do it. Though there was one thing Lauren was sure of.

It was going to be a difficult day tomorrow.

* * *

The sun was blazing brilliantly in the sky. Casting down its golden rays onto the ground below it, wrapping them in its warm glow. Lauren stood beside a large field that she would be training in for the foreseeable future. It was a large expanse of land, surrounded by pine trees that gave them much needed seclusion. Lauren then turned her gaze towards the racks of weapons. She saw a wide array of swords and bows with their quiver stocked full with arrows. There were also a wide array of weapons on the other racks as well. From steel daggers to iron war hammers. Lauren felt her stomach drop at the sight of them. Though she knew that she would have to learn to deal with it. To defeat the Saura and protect Faerûn. Lauren also saw training mats on the ground, an added detail the Lauren appreciated very much.

Lauren then turned her gaze towards Elhael and Theresa. Theresa who had arrived just the hour before seemed nice enough to Lauren. Although she didn't really know her enough to judge her. She also saw Hale and his most trusted guard, Damien standing off to another side. Lauren then realized that the training must commence. So without much preamble Lauren glided out towards center of the field. Immediately she could feel all their gazes, and for a moment Lauren felt self conscious. Until she realized that there was no reason to be. So Lauren turned to her gaze to them and smiled grimly.

"Shall we begin?"

* * *

 **A/N: Yes, I know the Elder's Meeting was not the longest. However it was though my sister accidentally deleted it because I wrote it separate from this chapter. So instead of taking even longer I decided to make a brief meeting. Although the ones in the future won't be. I'm sorry if that angers any of you. I also got my idea for the Saura from Falmers.**

 **Although I do have a question for all of you if you are willing to answer. I was thinking about giving Lauren s familiar, my question being; what should it be, if I should, and what would you like name to be? The creature can be either real or mythological.**

 **My Responses; (It's slightly different)**

 **Guest chapter 6 . 1h ago**

 **So if I read this correctly Lauren will be as powerful if not more than Bo and she will be the Ash? Hurry and update this please.** _(I hope this was quick enough for you. And you'll see just how powerful she is.)_

 **Guest chapter 6 . 21h ago**

 **Great chapter** _(Thank you, great comment :D)_

 **JCM chapter 6 . Sep 25**

 **So good to have you back.**

 **A short but interesting chapter, so Lauren is the chosen, no pressure then.**

 **Going to be intrested in what sort of relationship develops between Theresa and Lauren and what will be Bo's reaction be, i'm assuming the blue eyed jealous monster will come out.**

 **Looking forward to the next mega chapter.** _(This may not be a mega chapter but I think I did okay. And of course being the chosen one has no pressure lol. Though I think she can handle it. I will give you this Theresa and Lauren's relationship with be different; and yes Bo will go all Suczilla. I hope you continue to like the story and I also hope you will like my idea for Marion.)_

 **Guest chapter 6 . Sep 25**

 **Not sure if I read it or not but I'm anticipating Dyson finding out Lauren is the Ash.**

 **Bo will likely be sulking and Dyson will swoop in on her.**

 **Lauren was right Bo should've been the one talking to her and not allowing Dyson or Kenzi to be the go between. I mean really who's relationship is it Bo's or theirs?**

 **Keep that attitude Lauren. You've long deserved some respect.** _(Your review gives me confidence in my characterization of Lauren, thank you. I can't tell you who will find out first but I can say that it's someone that isn't exactly bound by rules but at the same time is. I hope you continue to like this story.)_

 **FrenChi chapter 6 . Sep 25**

 **Yes, anything is good, dear Jaded Emperor! :) but tell me, am Theresa who will help training the Chosen One? :)** _(I'm glad you're so confident in me and my OC capabilities. Though if there is anything you want to be special (like a tattoo, nickname, hair dye, or anything) just tell me and I will put it in. Yes Theresa is your OC and she will be training Lauren. I hope you'll like her.)_

 **Guest chapter 6 . Sep 24**

 **So glad to see this updated! I love this story!** _(Thank you so much that means so much to me, I hope you continue to.)_

 **Guest chapter 6 . Sep 24**

 **Hmm.** _(?)_

 **Dragonfly00 chapter 6 . Sep 25**

 **The chosen one is greater than expected? That's a promise for great things to happen, I gather.** _(Yes.)_

 **ShadowCub chapter 6 . Sep 24**

 **Loving this a lot...it so freaking rare for Lauren to speak up for herself and mean it.**  
 **Usually Bo just climbs off Dyson and shows up at her place ready to go again and Lauren just takes it...like its a gift.**

 **And Dyson...after all the shit he's done to her everyone suddenly writes he's now Lauren's bro...with friends like him you'll never need another enemy.** _(I'm glad you agree with me. I always hated how the writers made Dyson seem like a God even when he was being a good for nothing mutt. Also thank you for liking my story it means a lot. I hope you continue to.)_

 **Joannrbb chapter 6 . Sep 24**

 **Good quick chapter. I am assuming they are speaking of Lauren. I am so interested to see where the next chapter leads us.** _(Thank you and yes you are correct. I hope that this chapter didn't disappoint you.)_

* * *

 ** _From Chapter 5:_**

 **Guest chapter 5 . Sep 15**

 **It always amazed me how hypocritical Kenzi was. Dyson was horrible to Bo too yet Lauren always got Kenzi's anger or eyerolls. Until season 4, then SHE needed Lauren.**

 **Dyson is supposed to be able to pick up on scent yet he didn't recognize Lauren's had changed now that she's Fae too.** _(Yes I completely agree. Dyson was always put on a pedestal while Lauren was put into the trash. Dyson didn't recognize Lauren because of magic. Elhael gave her the opal necklace, which masked her Fae side completely. Though if you still have any more questions feel free to ask.)_

 **Guest chapter 5 . Sep 15**

 **"after all who values what is free? Who cherishes something that appears in infinite supply?**

 **Damn she basically said Bo is a taker. Not even sure how Bo could fix that. A big step would be keeping her ex lovers out of Lauren's face.**  
 **They seem permanently done.** _(Yes, she did Bo was a taker and Bo is going to have to do a whole lot of maturing and groveling to fix it. And yes that would be a big step and you'll see.)_

 **Guest chapter 5 . Aug 20**

 **Poor Lauren. Bo never fought for her. I guess being a succubus means entitlement so people must love you whether you deserve it or not. Dyson is the wrong person to talk to lauren about Bo. She has a mouth, use it for words and not kissy face. This is interesting though. Can't wait to read what they all think of the new Ash.** _(I completely agree, which was also a reason why Lauren got so angry. You'll see what they think soon that I promise.)_

 **Aussie SciFi Tragic chapter 5 . Aug 20**

 **Intense. It will be interesting seeing Lauren as Ash and Bo's reactions.** _(You'll see.)_

 **Guest chapter 5 . Aug 16**

 **Dang I was hoping for another update.** _(I hope two is okay.)_

 **swtid77 chapter 5 . Aug 16**

 **Oh more please. Glad Lauren us standing up for herself but can't wait for more Bolo interactions.** _(I'm glad that you are glad. There will be one coming up soon.)_

 **Guest chapter 5 . Aug 11**

 **Always wondered why Bo needed to feed with someone that Lauren knew.** _(Now I hope you know... Maybe)_

 **FrenChi chapter 5 . Aug 11**

 **Concerning the reward, Dear author, as I always dreamed be in LG universe in any form (the show or FF), I'd like being there, Fae, Human, French or not do as you want and give me the name you want :) Anyway, you'll make my dream becoming true** _(Well I hope you like Theresa and you'll see just what I made her. I'm glad that I am as well. Having an amazing reviewer like you is a dream come true as well. So it's mutual.)_

 **koskat chapter 5 . Aug 10**

 **Ouch Bo. I actually feel sorry for her. I love Hale in this story. Even Dyson realizes where Bo's heart is. Not sure what to think about Kenzi or the glowing eyes if I read that right. I like that you added a new character, makes things interesting. I wonder how Lauren being the ash will sit with all of them, especially Bo and Trick. I love this story and always look forward to your updates.** _(I'm glad you like my Hale arc and I'm also glad that you understand Dyson. Also the glowing eyes was a figure of speech, for instance she was feeling so much emotion that it seemed to cause her eyes to glow. I'm also glad you like my new character. You'll see and thank you. That means a lot to me.)_

 **FrenChi chapter 5 . Aug 9**

 **Dear Jaded Emperor, thank you for this chapter and keep writing LG/Doccubus stories. Since our beloved show is over, it's even more a blessing to still read stories about our fav show or couple :) I still miss this show, the lovely cast, (they had a great friendship and chemistry and they shared and interacted a lot with us) and the passionate Faedom we were, mainly the Doccubus I like many shows but I never found this passion and hapiness again. With the "Clexa" but it came to an end so abruptly! I find asort of family in "Dark Matter", "Killjoys" etc but "Lost Girl" was very unique an dspecial for me, always will be :) Thank you for your kind words to everyone, too, in your AN :) I like this Dyson and the way he speaks to lauren about Bo's love for her. But I do understand Lauren's little speech at the end and even if I'm sad for Bo who heard everything but it's time she puts her big girl pants on :)** _(I completely agree and I'm glad you do too. Lost Girl also holds a special place in my heart as well. I hope you continue to like my updates.)_

 **JCM chapter 5 . Aug 8**

 **What a great surprise, i've just returned from a few days away and here's a update to this great story**

 **Glad i got part of your reason for your choice of Opal correct.**

 **I'm wondering if Lauren knew that Bo was listening to her speech about her feelings about what was wrong with their relationship?**  
 **It's sad that Lauren does not see a way back form them , I would have preferred if she'd held out some hope for the long term future.**

 **Looking forward to the meeting with the Elders and also once Lauren becomes Ash she will have to meet Evony and that should be fun.**

 **Thank you also for your kind offer of writing a character into the story, could it be Marion who's my partner and has been fighting back from Cancer and is now in remission, so all good.**

 **More soon please but only when you are fit and well.** _(I hope that you will still have hope in my idea for their relationship. I'm also glad that you like my story, I await patiently for your review just like I do FrenChi. It always makes me happy to see you two on my screen and what you have to say. I also hope that you will like what I have in mind for Marion.)_

 **Guest chapter 5 . Aug 8**

 **Interesting.** _(Indeed.)_

 **Guest chapter 5 . Aug 7**

 **Great chapter** _(Thanks.)_

 **Dragonfly00 chapter 5 . Aug 8**

 **It appears that Lauren not only has a big brain but also a big heart, stepping in the Ash's shoes like that.** _(A golden head and a golden heart. Lauren Lewis is the complete package.)_

 **sweetcandycane50 chapter 5 . Aug 7**

 **I have enjoyed reading your story.** _(I have enjoyed reading your review.)_

 **DrLaurenLewisZP chapter 5 . Aug 7**

 **Hello,**

 **I like your story so far. I just hope Doccubus get together again soon. I'm Doccubus all that way which you can tell if you ever read my stories lol**

 **This is just my two cents but please don't apologize to negative reviewers for any reason (long paragraphs etc.) You should write however you feel most comfortable. You shouldn't change or rewrite anything unless you want to. You're writing this because you want to and to help keep Doccubus alive for others & I appreciate that very much & so should others, they shouldn't lash out for minor things, you don't owe them a rewrite or anything.**

 **Anyway, thank you for sharing & feel better. I'm currently under the weather too so you're not alone if that helps.**

 **All the best** _(Thank you your words mean a lot and I will take them to heart.)_

 **DrLLZP**

 **ShadowCub chapter 5 . Aug 7**

 **WTH? Is Lauren actually going to help this race of leeches...again?**  
 **I liked LG...Lauren mostly because Bo is pretty much immature in every way.**

 **But with everything that has happened Lauren is supposed to unite the fae so that they can kill/steal/exploit more humans? Confused.** _(Lauren is going to make many changes that I promise you.)_

 **Joannrbb chapter 5 . Aug 7**

 **Glad to see the update. I am sad that Lauren is mad at Bo. I understand it though. I hope they will find their way back together. Lauren will not take any stuff from anyone especially that she is the Ash now.** _(I'm glad to see your review. I'm sorry that you're sad though I'm glad that you understand. They will though not telling when. No she will not.)_

* * *

 **I hope you guys all like the chapter.**

 **Sorry for all the misspelled/missing words.**

 **Until Next Time,**

 **-Jaded Emperor**


	8. Chapter 8

Lauren and Elhael faced off on the grassy floor of the clearing. The area was wide enough for the two of them to fight and not hurt the others watching.

Elhael threw off his dark cloak and revealed that he was clothed in a black tunic and long tight fitting tan pants, bound together with a belt at his waist. His face was picture of perfect serenity, a soft smile on his face. He slowly drew a long sword from his belt, the blade made a hissing whisper as it was removed from the sheathe. All the while, Elhael was holding Lauren firmly in his gaze.

Lauren was wearing a red sleeveless shirt and loose fitting black pants. On either hand she had sturdy metal gauntlets, both of which she had chosen on a whim. They had chosen before the match, that Lauren would fight unarmed against Elhael. Since she seemed to do the best with her fists and agility, then with an actual sword. Lauren bent down and stretched her back. She turned her neck from left to right, popping it with a series of clicks in rapid succession, she wanted to feel as relaxed as she could. Then, she proceeded to do the same with the rest of her body as she loosened up the rest of her.

"Don't hold back or I am going to break you," Elhael said to Lauren, as if he was commenting on the weather.

Lauren shrugged her shoulders, smiled, and slowly brought one foot behind her back. She put her weight on it and brought an open palm up, "Wait." she said and put her hand up to say "stop".

Elhael turned his head in curiosity. Clearly wondering what his sister was doing.

Lauren thought of Elhael's earlier teachings. He had told her multiple times that before a fight, one must always keep their opponent guessing, which was exactly what she was doing now. Lauren had already formulated a plan of attack. This was just phase one.

Lauren turned her attention back to the fight at hand and smiled, "Now, where were we?" and with a quick flick of her hand, as if to say. "Come on." Towards Elhael, the fight was on.

Elhael with grace rushed at Lauren. He dipped and weaved right as he was about to reach her and slashed downwards with the sword. Lauren parried with one of her gauntlets and the blade clashed against the metal strapped to Lauren's arms with a shriek that sent sparks flying into the air. The swordsman was quick and an uppercut slashed at the hand to hand warrior, attempting to catch Lauren from stem all the way to stern. Of course the blade wouldn't truly do anything, it was the thought that count.

Lauren sidestepped to the right just enough and the blade passed a hairs breath from her face. Lauren knew that she had to continue her plan before Elhael gained the upper hand.

Quickly, before Elhael could respond with a follow-up, Lauren swiftly punched him in the solar plexus, knocking the wind out of the swordsman, and stunning him for a brief moment.

The fight had taken Lauren and Elhael dangerously close to the edge of the clearing, towards the forest, and Lauren had her back almost to a tree, despite her counter offensive.

Elhael, Lauren noticed, was still open for more attacks though and she was not done.

The quick blow had opened Elhael up for another attack and Lauren obliged him, putting a simple sidekick into the swordsman's stomach, doubling him over. Lauren followed that up with a quick rising uppercut.

The other two occupants watching their fight let out a collective wince for Elhael.

Taking the opening and using the environment to her advantage, Lauren back flipped off a nearby tree and pushed off towards him. The maneuver sent her front flipping towards Elhael and just before she reached the swordsman, Lauren flattened her body out, feet first. Instead of colliding with her adversary though, Lauren opted to wrap her feet around Elhael's neck instead.

The maneuver caught Elhael off guard as he was recovering his wits, once again. Which amused Lauren to no end.

Lauren gave her brother an apologetic shrug, mid air. As if to say, "sorry" for what was going to come next.

Lauren then used her momentum in a creative decision, instead of piling into her opponent; instead, she jerked to the right and swung around Elhael. Then, when she was directly behind her brother, Lauren curled her legs into his body and angled her body towards the ground, changing the direction of her fall, putting the weight of her jump into a powerful throw.

Elhael was pulled off his feet violently and was thrown across the forest floor. He skidded and tumbled along the ground, uncontrolled. He was stopped by the nearest tree (if you could call the twig a tree), about five feet from her.. A groan escaped his lips as the pain from the attack started setting in. Which immediately caused Lauren to frown in worry.

Elhael looked up and his eyes opened with surprise.

As Lauren was about to let go of Elhael, during the throw, she had planted both hands on the ground. When dhe completed the attack, Lauren sprang off her hands, throwing herself into a quick back spring, followed by another, another, and another to build momentum. When Lauren was almost to Elhael, she bounded off the ground and threw herself into a spin that would have made an expert gymnast jealous. Flattening out in the air like a sideways whirling tornado, so that her body was perpendicular with Elhael's as she neared the fallen swordsman, Lauren's spin got increasingly fast as she whipped her arms in and out, efficiently putting her into an almost uncontrollable rotation, arced at Elhael.

Just as she was about to reach him, the elf threw one of her egs out, shin angled down. The entire force from the spin was pushed into her leg.

The entire clearing was silent and it was as if time itself was holding its breath as Lauren descended. Every person watching the fight was so enthralled, watching for the next move in the epic fight.

Elhael barely had time to breath, let alone dodge. But, it was a testament to his experience in battle that he kept the presence of mind to roll to the right in a desperate dodge, towards the twig. Just in time.

Lauren's leg smashed into the ground, slamming into the ground with her knee and shin flat into the wood, crushing the floor into a torrent of splinters that rose up around her in the air.

Seeing Elhael dodge, most warriors would have allowed their opponent to stand up. That was the honorable thing to do. But, Lauren had been told to have no mercy before the fight. Something that she was going to have to enforce right now.

With the speed of a cat, while the splinters were still hanging mid air, Lauren spun her body around and swept her foot towards her opponents head. The attack was so quick that Elhael wasn't hurt; it actually pushed her brother, a foot and a half into the air.

Elhael was curious, why had that not hurt? Though with a sinking feeling, he knew he was about to find out.

That had been Lauren's intention. Swiftly, she rolled forward and halfway through, slid straight, so that she slid under Elhael and stopped facing the rising back.

Lauren cocked both arms back and double punched upwards into Elhael's back. Air whooshed from his lungs as he was pushed even higher into the air. The impact from the attack gave Lauren a couple feet between herself and Elhael.

She looked to her right and saw the root of a nearby tree, just an arms length away now, "This is going to hurt you, just as much as it is going to hurt me." Lauren promised Elhael with a forewarned wince.

She quickly performed a handspring to her feet, crouched just under Elhael with her legs coiled underneath her. Lauren exploded from the ground towards Elhael's rising form. She grabbed the elf around the waist, twisted mid air, and arched the two of them towards the tree, easily angling Elhael head first, towards the raised root of the tree.

Elhael collided with the raised root and his head plowed through the woodwork with a painful cracking and crunching sound as the wood shattered under the enormous pressure from the attack.

Lauren let go and managed to aim herself towards the level below. She landed with ease and rolled to her feet. Then, Lauren looked back at her brother and a look of brief worry flashed across her face.

Elhael's body hung vertical for the briefest moment, suspended in an ephemeral moment in time, then he collapsed, head still firmly stuck in the mess of roots. The rest of him hit the ground in an uncomfortable position, but Elhael was still breathing. She saw that her brother was already starting to get up, and immediately Lauren grew defensive once more.

Though when she saw the blood dripping from his face she immediately ran towards him.

"El are you alright?" Lauren asked worry clear in her voice.

"Yes, yes Lori I'm perfectly fine. A little woozy but nothing that time won't fix. I'm very impressed with you, that took guts," Elhael said with a soft smile on his face.

"Thank you El, but are you sure you're okay. I can take a look at your head if you need me to," Lauren said worriedly which caused Elhael to smile softly at her.

"Lori that won't be necessary. Truly I'm fine," Elhael said, as they started walking back towards Hale and Theresa. Who both seemed to be holding in their laughter.

As they approached Hale spoke, "Damn Lauren I knew you had moves, but I didn't know you had that in you," he said with a laugh.

"Yeah I don't know where it came from. I just knew what to do in the moment, so I did it," Lauren said with a sheepish smile.

"It was truly amazing Lauren. You have come so far," Theresa said with a small smile, which Lauren mirrored.

The four continued to talk and laugh for a bit more, before Lauren and Hale had to leave. They both had to plan for Lauren's coronation ceremony the following day. Though Lauren promised that she would see the two later.

And as Lauren walked away she couldn't help but smile. Her life had become everything she had dreamed and more. She had an amazing older brother that cared for her. As well as two amazing best friends. Lauren had known that her and Hale would become closer over time, but she had no idea that she would have such a connection with Theresa.

Though Lauren would never question it. She and Theresa worked in a perfectly imperfect way. Which was completely fine with Lauren. Add Hale into the mix and you got the unholy trinity. With Lauren at it's head, they were all inseparable and Lauren wouldn't have it any other way.

Lauren allowed a small chuckle escape her lips, as she stepped into her office. Lauren put her bag on her chair, and started walking towards her desk. When a throat cleared from behind her.

Startled, Lauren turned and her eyes widened in surprise.

"What's the matter Lauren? Or should I say, my Ash?" the voice said with a sarcastic edge.

"What are you doing here?" Lauren asked, gripping her desk tightly.

"Isn't it obvious, my Ash? I'm here for answers," Dyson said coldly.

 **A/N: Hey everyone! It's been a while hasn't it? I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update. I'm also so sorry this chapter is so short. I just need to get back into the swing of things, then the chapters will be back to their normal lengths. Also I'm going to be doing the review answers next chapter (like I have done previously), because the device I am using will make the task very rage inducing. So I'm sorry about that, but I promise I have read and loved every single one of your comments. They mean the world to me, so thank you. I also hope that this story is still original, if not I'm so sorry. I'm trying to make it as original as I can and I hope I haven't strayed** **to far from that goal.**

 **I hope you like the chapter and I promise to update sooner this time. I also promise the next chapter will be longer. I also hope you like the right, and about Elhael's injury he's completely fine. Elves heal at an exceptionally fast rate, so don't worry about him.**

 **I love you guys!**

 **Until Next Time,**

 **-Jaded Emperor**


	9. Chapter 9

_"What's the matter Lauren? Or should I say, my Ash?" the voice said with a sarcastic edge._

 _"What are you doing here?" Lauren asked, gripping her desk tightly._

 _"Isn't it obvious, my Ash? I'm here for answers," Dyson said coldly._

A silence filled the room after that statement. The type of silence that was so stifling you could practically feel it on your skin. However with that silence came a sense of betrayal. As if Lauren, had somehow, wronged Dyson by keeping this a secret from him. A thought that caused a flare of anger to erupt into her heart, and Lauren knew that if she wasn't careful it would quickly turn into a inferno.

Something that Lauren desperately didn't want. So as she stared at Dyson impassively, she tried to reign in her emotions. A feat that was becoming harder and harder as the minutes ticked by. The reason behind her sudden influx of anger was simple, Dyson had no right to demand anything of her. Absolutely nothing, she didn't need to give him anything anymore. She didn't need to be his little lackey anymore. In fact, he was the one that served under her. She was the Ash and she needed to start remembering it. Though for right now she would just be Lauren, she would try to be civil and not pull rank. Though Lauren knows that she might kill Dyson in a short while if he didn't get his head out of his ass.

Lauren, knowing that she would soon erupt in anger, spoke. "I don't see why I have to tell you anything Dyson."

Dyson's eyes flared with annoyance before he spoke. "So the years of friendship mean nothing to you?"

Lauren, who didn't think Dyson would try that route, started to laugh. "Years of friendship? You mean me being your lap dog? If so then yes we had many fine years of 'friendship'," Lauren said with a cynical smile.

"You know that wasn't what it was. It was just..." there Dyson trailed off causing Lauren to smirk.

"It was just what? That I was only human, so you're obligated to treat me like garbage? I think I know what really bugs you Dyson. It's the fact that I'm Ash, which means you follow me now, and you hate it. Hate me, because I've gotten everything that you want. I didn't ask to be Ash, Dyson, but I will do my best at leading the Light to prosperity."

"You really think you can do that? You don't even know our politics and yet you think you can control them," Dyson said with a sneer.

Lauren simply raised her brow. "I know much more than you think Dyson, and I never said I wanted to control anything."

"By taking what is rightfully Hale's you are."

Lauren simply laughed. "You think I took this from Hale? News flash dog, Hale was the one to appoint me as Ash."

"He would never do that," Dyson snarled.

"He would if it was what was best for the Light."

Dyson only growled angrily and Lauren cocked her head to side before her eyes widened in shock.

"This isn't about Hale is it Dyson? This is about you hating me because a lowly human turned Fae has become the Ash. While you, even if you didn't want it, haven't even been considered. A powerful shifter beaten by a human slave."

"That's not what this is about," Dyson said his voice laced with anger and hostility.

"But it is Dyson, all these years your hatred of me is nothing but a transformation of your own shame and insecurities. It is all you hate about yourself yet lack the courage to face. It is far easier to lose yourself in the theatrics of your mind, casting yourself as victim and leading man, than it is to swallow even an ounce of truth. That truth being that you are not as special as you make yourself out to be. All you do is beat down a person who's already had more than their soul can take several times over. It doesn't have to be that way, all I ask is for you to find your own way out of your hatred, to see me for who I really am under the ever changing illusions conjured by your own mind," Lauren said and watched as anger filled Dyson's face. Which Lauren knew would mean that his encounter would not end on a happy note. Knowing this Lauren geared herself to drop all pretenses of being friendly.

Dyson let loose a growl of annoyance and stepped towards her. Though Lauren only raised her brow in amusement. "Are you really trying to threaten me Dyson?" Lauren asked as she stepped towards him. She watched as his eyes narrowed with annoyance, which caused her smirk to grow. "Lest you forget mutt, I am the new Ash. Meaning that if you attack me I will have you locked up faster than you can blink. So don't even think about putting your hands on me. Do I make myself clear?" Lauren asked with a cocked head. Though she frowned when Dyson only stared at her impassively. Which caused the anger she had been holding to ignite and there was no way of her reigning it back in. "I said, Do. I. Make. Myself. Clear," Lauren hissed as she advanced on him.

However Dyson still only stared at her with a self righteous look. "You're no Ash, you're just a pretender. Someone that is climbing the ropes way further than they are supposed to. You will never be my Ash," Dyson snarled his eyes flashing amber, and immediately Lauren felt her anger grow to new heights.

How dare he? How dare he act so self righteous? As if he was the most important Fae to ever exist. He was just a mutt that needed to be put in his place. He was someone that deserved her wrath. Especially after all that he had done to her.

So without further thought Lauren leapt forward towards him. In a quick moment Lauren had her hand wrapped around his neck and she slammed his body into the wall. She could feel him struggle underneath her grip, but she just applied more pressure. Lauren watched as Dyson's eyes filled with anger, but she couldn't bring herself to care.

Lauren leant forward until her mouth was near his ear. "Now you listen to me dog, I am the new Ash. And I don't give a flying fuck if you are unhappy with it, because to be frank I don't care about your opinion. Now, if you ever try this stunt again I will kill you myself," to prove her point Lauren tightened her grip on Dyson's neck, "And trust me I will not make it pleasant. I am done with being pushed around, and I will not be disrespected again. Am I clear?"

Lauren could feel Dyson nod against her grip, which caused her to lean back. She saw nothing but anger and hate in his eyes, but again she couldn't bring herself to care.

With a smile Lauren released him and stepped back. "Good, now get the hell out of my office," Lauren said pointing towards the door. Dyson stood there staring at her for a moment before heading towards the door. All the while Lauren was busy sorting the things on her desk top, and right before the door closed Lauren spoke.

"Oh and Dyson?" Lauren called, looking up from her files. Seeing the wolf looking at her caused her to smile though it didn't reach her eyes. "Make sure you ice that." Lauren said waving towards his neck.

Dyson immediately touched the hand shaped bruise on his neck before snarling and leaving the office.

Leaving behind a smirking Lauren in his wake.

* * *

"He did what?" Hale said with a grimace. He couldn't believe that Dyson would be that stupid. Not only offending the new Ash but threatening her as well? Dyson must have been either really drunk or really cocky, and sadly Hale knew it was the latter rather than the former.

"You heard me, he just waltzed into my office like he owned the place and demanded answers like I owed him that much," Lauren said with annoyance before she continued to speak. "Of course I didn't see why I owed him anything and he had the audacity to say we friends. Like the years of derogatory names and abuse really cemented our friendship. I mean honestly who just goes up to someone that they have mistreated and says; Hey, you owe me answers on why you're suddenly the leader of my faction, and you owe me those answers even though I've been nothing but horrible to you since you've arrived here. I mean honestly who the hell does he think he is?" Lauren said with exasperation as she flopped down onto her couch.

Hale, who was watching with amusement from the arm chair across from her, chuckled. "You know who he is, he's Dyson Thornwood biggest ass of this century."

Lauren immediately started to laugh, Hale soon joining her. "I guess that's what we think of him but I don't think that's what he thinks of himself."

Hale nodded in agreement still grinning. The two were currently alone in Lauren's apartment. Elhael and Theresa were doing something and wouldn't be back until the following morning. So they both agreed to have just a quiet night in. Especially when they both knew what was going to transpire the following day.

For now, however, there was no need to dwell on the future. Not when they had delicious chinese food to consume and wonderful company to enjoy. Though a calm night in was just not in the cards that night. As heavy pounding on the front door interrupted their dinner.

The two glanced at each with confusion. Lauren, however, just shrugged and walked towards the door.

The door was barely opened before a figure barged into the apartment. Causing both Lauren and Hale's eyes to widen comically.

"What are you doing here?" Lauren asked with confusion.

"Oh cut the crap Hotpants you and I both know why I'm here," Kenzi said with a angry glare.

"And that would be?" Lauren asked, feeling her heart seize in fear. If Kenzi knew her secret then so did Bo, and that was not good. Before Lauren could start to panic, however, Kenzi spoke again.

"I mean you almost had me fooled Doc. Really you did and you had BoBo fooled too. But, that's not the problem that problem is what you've been doing behind our backs," Kenzi said anger laced into her tone.

"What have I been doing Kenzi?" Lauren asked with even more confusion.

"You know exactly what you've been doing Lauren. I mean honestly pretending your gay is one thing but sleeping with my boyfriend is low," Kenzi said with a sneer.

Lauren felt like her brain just short circuited, and confusion filled her like a tidal wave.

"Kenzi what do you mean?" Lauren asked, just as Hale spoke.

"Whoa Little Mama, what the hell?"

Kenzi simply just glared at them both before responding. "I know you two have been sleeping with each other, there's no need to deny it. We just want the truth."

There Lauren frowned, so she asked. "We?"

Though even as it left her mouth, her heart stuttered as she realized what it meant. Just as the scent of jasmine and lavender hit her nose. And by Hale's widening eyes, Lauren knew exactly who was behind her. So with a pounding heart Lauren turned around and saw her.

"Hello Lauren," Bo said with a broken voice and tears in her eyes. And, Lauren had no idea how she got into this situation.

Especially when she realized that her and Hale's dinner looked a hell of a lot like a date.

Well fuck.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you all like the new chapter of Blessed and I'm so sorry that it has taken me so long to update, I promise I will get better at being consistent. Lauren's familiar is still up for debate but I think I'm narrowing down the options. The chapters will also be getting longer, I promise.**

 **Also, I know Lauren isn't one for violence but I think everyone has their breaking points and remember High Elves are very emotion driven beings. So the anger she was feeling from all the years of being a slave was amplified. Though I hope you like the chapter, I truly enjoyed writing it for all of you.**

 **Also Bo's back and before you guys slam me for making Kenzi and Bo think that Lauren and Hale are together hear me out.**

 **1\. ) Lauren and Hale have suddenly become closer without an explanation.**

 **2.) Lauren received a beautiful piece of jewellery from an anonymous source, a wealthy one at that. And, Lauren refused to say who she got it from to Bo. Though you all know the reason, Bo and Kenzi do not.**

 **3\. ) Hale has been super secretive lately, again you all know the reason but they don't.**

 **4\. ) Lauren, to Bo at least, could be trying to find new love and she doesn't know Lauren's full past, so for all she knows Lauren could be Bi but one that leans more towards roses than tulips.**

 **5\. ) I did it for shits and giggles. :), though I do think it will make things richer, but of course I'm the only one that knows what that truly means right now. So for now you'll just have to trust me.**

 **And as promised, the review responses for the previous chapters. :D. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 7 Review Responses:**

 _ **hm- (Thank you so much for the compliments, they mean a lot. I do try and make Lauren as bad ass as I believe she should be, and I can completely agree with you about Bo. She can be childish and she does believe that there aren't 'many' consequences to her actions. However at the same time I do love her. That's why in this fic Lauren isn't immediately going back to her, because Bo will have to work to get back together with Lauren. Though at the same time I'm not going to completely bash her character. I hope you like the upcoming chapters.)**_

 _ **Guest- (I will try to do so more often :D.)**_

 _ **Dracowoman - (I will try to :D.)**_

 _ **Aussie SciFi Tragic- (Yes, the journey continues and no Lauren will not have to give up medicine entirely, I would never do that to her. And, things will be interesting to say the least on how she handles being Ash.)**_

 _ **Guest- (Thank you, I am feeling much better. Though I have missed you all very much, and yes it was a very nice review :D.)**_

 _ **jtmollico- (I think Lauren will be a kick ass warrior too. And whether she can fully forgive Bo or not, well you'll just have to see. And don't worry Bo will try her hardest to be the partner Lauren needs.)**_

 _ **Kel- (I completely agree and I will get into all of that in later chapters, hopefully to your liking.)**_

 _ **Thomas- (I agree I personally think that none of Bo's relationships were given enough time to fully develop. Most of the time I feel like the writers only wrote what the fans wanted to see and not what actually makes sense. And don't get me wrong I like seeing something I want on a show, but to the point where it will actually make sense for the show in the long run. And the writers just didn't do that for Lost Girl, I mean honestly if Bo truly loved Lauren or Dyson she wouldn't have put them through all the shit that she did. And I get it she's a succubus and she has needs but that excuse only goes so far. And I don't think the writers got that. I don't think they understood the human (emotional) aspect of the relationships and how in the long term it would affect the characters in the long run. And I do agree Anna was perfect for Bo but that was mostly tarnished with the writing for the romances and storyline as a whole. It's really sad to be honest. Though I still love Lost Girl with all its flaws. :D.)**_

 _ **Brother- (I completely agree, while I do think the writers made some poor decisions regarding Lauren and Bo they did do something right and that was the depth between the two. Especially when it came to Lauren's arc in the storyline. Because Lauren wouldn't freely give her love to someone unworthy, at least the Lauren I imagine and the show ,'I hope', imagined. Though I truly wish Bo would have worked her shit out more, because I felt like all their romance and love story was rushed, and was made with the intent to please the masses, and whenever they needed a filler or drama, boom they break up or boom Bo sleeps with Dyson or some complete stranger or kisses Tamsin, and the Bo that I imagine, the Bo that I think of would never hurt Lauren or the one she truly loves in that way. At least thats my thoughts on the matter. And, thank you I do try to write as well as I think I can. :D.)**_

 _ **JCM- (I absolutely love your reviews they make me happy, for some reason :D, I just love seeing your reviews. And, I really like you ideas for her familiars. And don't worry Dyson swearing fealty to Lauren will be interesting, especially considering the incoming chapters. I hope you enjoy all the chapters to come.)**_

 _ **ShadowCub- (Will do.)**_

 _ **FrenChi- (I hope I will meet Bo and Kenzi too ;):) (Thank you! I'm glad you like my responses, I try to be as genuine as I possibly can when I respond. And you're welcome. Also concerning you meeting Kenzi and Bo, you'll just have to wait and see what happens.)**_

 _ **Dragonfly00- (With all your guy's ideas I think Lauren will have a whole army of familiars, and I completely agree with the owl it is really useful. Thank you so much for the idea.)**_

 _ **Guest- (No I'm completely fine with you letting your disdain out for him. As for him getting in Lauren's face, well the will be revealed in later chapters on why that happened specifically. As for her hurting Dyson well incoming chapters will, I hope, suit your wishes. And you have no idea.)**_

 _ **Guest- (I do try to make a realistic Lauren even though I want her to go all Goku. I'm glad you like it and I think it would be pretty cool if it were on T.V., though maybe that's just because I'm the author.)**_

 _ **Joannrbb- (I love interacting with you guys, even though it is limited. I hope you all like interacting with me too. I hope that I have shown that any question or any review I will try to answer to the best of my abilities, even if you think it's stupid I promise you it is not. As for all the rest of your statements, all I have to say to that is just you wait. :D.)**_

 **Chapter 8 Review Responses:**

 _ **Someone- (Thank you, and I will try to update more often.)**_

 _ **Guest- (I will. :D.)**_

 _ **Dragonfly00- (I do try to make my Lauren realistic and I hope I'm doing a good job. And you have no idea how mean he can get ;D.)**_

 _ **Guest- (I will try to update more, but Bo and Lauren need to work through things first before they get back together. )**_

 _ **Guest- (Is this soon enough?)**_

 _ **Dracowoman- (Thank you.)**_

 _ **Aussie SciFi Tragic- (Thank you and can't it be both? :D.)**_

 _ **JCM- (I'm sorry it's taken me so long to fully come back, but I'm trying. And I agree Lauren needs to have finesse and take the high ground, because she is the new alpha in town and Dyson needs to accept that. Though every once in a while Lauren needs to put him in his place and sometimes that does involve physical confrontation, as that will be shown in chapters to come. As well as this one. I'm glad to be back. :D.)**_

 _ **koskat- (I'm glad you love my Lauren as I do try to make relatable and realistic. And Dyson has many motives, many of which will be divulged in chapters to come. I'm also glad you like Hale, as I have always had a soft spot for him. Trick and Bo... That's a reaction for the century, and I do like my fair share of irony. :D.)**_

 _ **kogaduck- (Hi and thank you! I'm glad you like Lauren, so do I :D. I hope this chapter proved that Lauren isn't just rolling over anymore. I'm glad you're ready for more, because there's lots more to come.)**_

 _ **Joannrbb- (I'll try to be more consistent with my updates from now on and I'm glad I'm back too. And, no Bo does not know of Lauren's powers. Not yet at least. Thank you for your kind words.)**_

 _ **sweetcandycane50- (As you wish.)**_

 _ **Guest- Great chapter (Great review! *that wasn't me being sarcastic by the way that was genuine*)**_

 _ **Guest- (Well... he doesn't necessarily grovel but Lauren wasn't putting up with any shit.)**_

 _ **ShadowCub-(I like you! I hope this was to your liking then, and that wasn't even Lauren at her angriest. I shudder to think what her full wrath would look like, and I'm the author!)**_

 _ **KiKi74- (Thanks, I'm glad to be back!)**_

 **Until Next Time,**

 **Jaded Emperor**


	10. Chapter 10

_Well fuck..._

Lauren stares into Bo's eyes that still caused her heart to skip a beat. Lauren turns her head to glance at Hale who had his hands up in clear surrender. She could see that Kenzi was still stiff with rage and Lauren knew that she would have to diffuse the situation soon. She didn't want anything to get out of hand. Lauren, without thinking, moves towards Hale so that she can see Kenzi and Bo at the same time. In hindsight, however, she realizes her mistake the moment she stops at Hale's side. She hadn't thought of the speculations that could arise from her simple act. By Kenzi's stormy eyes and Bo's small frown she can tell exactly what it looks like.

Lauren glances at Hale to see his brown eyes staring frantically at her. He was obviously trying to tell her to fix this. Something that Lauren wasn't even sure she could do. Moving closer towards the fuming goth Lauren began to speak. "Kenzi do you truly believe that I'm sleeping with Hale? What made you believe such a thing?"

The goth scoffs in indignation before responding. "You mean besides the fact that you're all cozy in your apartment together?" she asks with a raised brow. At Lauren's dubious look Kenzi continues. "Or the fact that Hale has been dodging all my questions about what he's been up to? Despite what you may think Doc I'm not stupid. I know what's happening and I have the right to know why."

Lauren frowns in confusion at Kenzi's words. She would have to talk to Hale about Kenzi's words at a later moment in time. For now, however, she couldn't help but feel a small kindling of anger ignite at Kenzi's words. "I know you're not dumb, Kenzi, far from it. However, in this situation, you are acting quite like someone with a few brain cells lower than average. Have I ever given you a reason to assume that I'm not gay? Or has Hale ever given you a reason to doubt his loyalty towards you?" Lauren asked, patiently, awaiting the girl's answer.

Kenzi's eyes flash with indignation at Lauren's questions but before she could speak Bo steps in. "Kenz why don't you calm down. Alright? I'm sure there is a reasonable explanation for all of this," she says with a soft smile towards the goth. However her eyes were on Lauren the entire time she spoke. It was clear that Bo didn't believe the accusation as much as Kenzi. Though Lauren could tell there was still questions burning within her gaze. Lauren was glad that Bo was allowing them to explain. Even though it makes her feel, slightly, baffled for the succubus is normally controlled by her emotions.

Kenzi, however, didn't seem to share Lauren's sentiment. As she turns towards her best friend with wide eyes. "Bobo how could you possibly say that? Hale has been acting off ever since he sent Lauren away, and the moment she gets back their all buddy buddy. It makes no sense and we both know there has to be something going on."

"I'm not saying there isn't anything going on Kenz, but I don't think Lauren and Hale are sleeping together. I could tell the moment I walked into the room," Bo says with a calm voice as she stares at her best friend. Kenzi, hearing her best friend say this, slouches slightly from the stiff position she had been in previously. Lauren could tell that she was relieved by Bo's words but the suspicion was still clear in her eyes.

"Then what have you two been doing?" Kenzi asks as she looks towards both Lauren and Hale.

Lauren opens her mouth to respond but Hale speaks before she could. "You know how much I love you, little mama, but that is between me and Lauren only," he says with a sense of finality in his voice.

Lauren watches as the anger appears into Kenzi's eyes once again. "I'm your girlfriend, Hale, I think I have the right to know what has gotten you to start keeping secrets from me."

Eyes flashing with annoyance Lauren finally speaks. "You don't have a right Mackenzie. You have no right to dictate what Hale can and can't do. You have no right to tell him that he can't keep secrets from you when you do the same thing to him. You have no right to pretend like you're the victim when there is nothing to be hurt about. You have no right to ask, no demand, Hale to tell you the secrets that I have told him to keep," as Lauren spoke she grew closer and closer to the goth until she was practically inches from her. Lauren stares into shocked blue and smiles tightly. "Now I would like you to get the hell out of my apartment before I call the guards."

Lauren takes a step away from Kenzi and watches as the goth stares at her with anger apparent in her eyes. Before the girl can do anything, however, Bo steps in and wraps a strong arm around Kenzi.

"Kenz, come on, when you've cooled down you can come and talk to them again. Right now, though, you're going to say something you regret. Now let's go," Bo says as she pulls her best friend along.

After a moment of hesitation Kenzi, finally, follows.

With one last withering glare Kenzi disappears into the hallway. Lauren watches as Bo is about to do the same but before she can Lauren speaks up.

"Bo," Lauren calls just as the succubus foot crosses the precipice of the door. Deep brown met honey gold when she turns her head. "Thank you."

Bo smiles softly in response before disappearing into the hallway closing the door, softly, behind her.

Lauren turns her bewildered gaze towards Hale who only shrugs helplessly.

"Thanks for sticking up for me Doc," he says with a grin on his face. Even though his eyes were dimmer than normal. A clear sign that his mind was troubled, which was something that Lauren didn't like at all.

"No need to thank me Hale. I was doing what any friend would do," Lauren responds with an easy smile which he returns.

Though that smile soon falters as he glances back towards the door. "Still though... I wonder what, or who, made them believe that we were sleeping together," he says with a confused frown causing Lauren to chuckle as she's making her way back towards her food.

"I don't know, but do you know what I do know?" Lauren asks glancing behind her to look at Hale.

"What?"

"I'm way out of your league."

* * *

It was later in the evening and both Lauren and Hale were sitting across from one another. Their eyes were locked in a heated gaze with shoulders tensed. Lauren glances down for a moment before looking back up towards Hale with a smirk. Her eyes shining a bright gold as she stares at Hale, and with utter triumph in her voice she states.

"Miss."

Hale throws is hands up in the air in exasperation. "Oh come on we've been playing for almost an hour and I haven't hit a single one of your ships."

Lauren, with a smirk on her face, leans back into the armchair she was sitting in. "It's not my fault, you're terrible at Battleship, Hale."

"I think you're just too smart for your own good. I mean come on you've already beaten me at the Game of Life and Trouble. I'm not even going to mention the tragedy that was Operation," Hale says with a huff as he pouts into his chair. After Bo and Kenzi impromptu visit Lauren and Hale resumed their dinner. Afterwards Hale challenged Lauren to a game night that he has come to regret.

With a laugh Lauren says. "I believe that I'm going to use a term you've used on me before," she says with mirth dancing in her eyes. At Hale's questioning look Lauren grins before saying. "Suck it up."

"I do not say that Laur," Hale says with a chuckle as Lauren shrugs with a grin on her face.

"Maybe not but you're words sometimes come close. You may not say that phrase exactly but it's what you mean," Lauren says with twinkling eyes.

"You're right, but for now let's call this game a draw. I don't think my pride can take you winning again," Hale says with mirth in his voice.

Lauren speaks as she's starting to stand to grab another glass of wine. "If you wish, Hale, but you're cleaning it up by yourself," Lauren says with a laugh as she makes her towards her kitchen. "Do you want anything?"

"No, I'm fine," Hale calls back causing Lauren to shake her head with an amused smile.

Entering the kitchen Lauren grabs the bottle of white wine and heads back towards the living room. Upon entering the room Hale glances at her with a raised brow once he notices the bottle in her hand. Lauren just shrugs with a grin on her face as she settled back into her chair.

"It's almost gone anyways. So why deal with a glass?"

Hale just shakes his head with a chuckle as he continues to clean up Battleship. Lauren simply watches with a smile on her face as she relaxes, fully, into the cushioned seat.

She closes her eyes with a peaceful sigh and rests her head back. She could feel every muscle in her body start to relax. The tension leaving her as each second passed. Lauren had never felt so carefree before, at least in recent years. Even though the dawn is still some time away, there is a light in Lauren's heart that was missing the day before. Right now it is a spark of hope, a ray of sunshine yet to be born, but it is there and she can feel it. Perhaps that is optimism, the anticipation of good things to come. It is a feeling she hasn't felt in so long that if feels as foreign as it is welcome. She can feel that good things, and bad, will be coming. For once Lauren was welcoming to them because she knew that she would have the one's who care for her by her side.

Lauren opens her eyes to glance at Hale to see that he's face down in her couch. Battleship laying next to his hand that was on the ground.

Another, softer, smile appears on Lauren's face and she couldn't help but feel like a weight had been suddenly taken off her shoulders. A weight that had been weighing her down for some time. To have it gone causes Lauren to finally let go of everything that had been holding her back. In knowing that she was loved made her finally feel like she could be anything. Like she was on top of the world and seeing it for the wondrous place it was for the first time.

She turns her gaze back to the sleeping form of Hale and couldn't help the chuckle that slips from her lips. Maybe her life hasn't gone the way she thought it would but she was, finally, happy with where she was now. Even if that meant that some things had to happen to move things forward, then so be it. Lauren _had_ to keep moving forward. She couldn't allow herself to be tied down by her past anymore. She needed to become more than she was before. She needed to grow from who she used to be to who she was becoming. She couldn't be weighed down by past insecurities that made her think less of herself. She was more than she, and many other's, thought she could be. Lauren wasn't going to waste another minute of her time thinking she was inferior to anyone else.

She became the first human slave to be welcomed into the High Elven society.

She is the best doctor that the Light Fae has.

She is the Ash of the Light Fae.

It was time for Lauren to stop doubting herself and truly become what she was always meant to be.

It was time for Lauren to step out of the shadows of all those that surrounded her.

It was time for Lauren Elizabeth Lewis to be happy.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey everyone! I know that it's been a long time since I have updated this story, and for that, I apologize. I have been busy and things have happened in my life that made me stay away from fanfiction for a bit. However I am back now and I will, truly, try to update this story as frequently as I am able. Again I am so sorry with how long it has taken me to update. I am also sorry that this chapter is so short I am just trying to get back into the swing of writing. I hope that you enjoy this silly chapter that I've made to offset the incoming drama. :)**

 **I know that some of you may be baffled, like Lauren, with Bo's reaction to the entire situation. Well I'm going to try to explain it to you. Bo, at first, was hurt, and slightly jealous, at the possibility of Lauren and Hale sleeping with one another which was why she had tears in her eyes in the last chapter. However when she entered the apartment, fully, she could tell that there was no sexual energy to be found and she could also read the aura's of both Hale and Lauren. There was nothing to be concerned about when it came to the relationship between Hale and Lauren. (Lauren's reaction to her, as well, was a big indicator.) So, Bo, realizing that she and Kenzi had just barged in without an invitation tried to alleviate the problem to the best of her abilities without starting a fight. The reason for this is simple; she wants to be more mature for Lauren. She wants to take responsibility for her actions and in this scene that's the building block.**

 **I hope that my explanation makes sense and I also hope that you all like the chapter.**

 **I will be replying to reviews next chapter, I hope that you can forgive me for that as well.**

 **Until Next Time,**

 **Jaded Emperor**


End file.
